CaTorade: The collection of Jori, Cade, And Cori stories
by Phantom the ghostwriter
Summary: a collection of stories about our favorite girls from Victorious I Don't Own Any Rights To Victorious It Belongs to Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. This collection is rated M for Strong Language, Lesbians, And Adult Content Viewers Discretion Is Advised
1. Chapter 1

Girl's Night

Tori's Pov

I never thought in a million years that something like this could happen. I mean I already knew I was into girls but I had never imagined that I'd be sandwiched between my best friend and my frenemy. That's right I had sex with Caterina "Cat" Valentine and Jadelyn "Jade" West. What started out as an innocent sleepover turned into the three of us fucking each other's brains out and I had to admit I liked it I really liked it. I lay between the two of them thinking back to how all of this started.

Flash back:

"Hey Tori do you have any plans for this weekend? "Cat asked

"No, I'm probably going to stay home and catch up on some homework "I said

"That sounds really boring Tori "Cat said

"What do you have planned for this weekend?" I asked

"Jade and I are going to have a sleepover I was going to ask you If you wanted to come but you said that you were going to just stay home and do homework "Cat said

"Well if its ok with you I'd like to join the two of you at the sleepover" I said

"Yay it's going to be so much fun Tori" Cat said smiling and jumping up and down

And that's when Jade came walking up to us.

"Cat why are you jumping up and down like an Idiot? "Jade asked

"Tori just agreed to come to our sleepover "Cat said excitedly

"Oh, she did, did she? "Jade asked with a smirk

"Yes, I did "I said

"Great the more the merrier, right?" Jade asked

"Yeah I guess so "I said

Jade smirked at me but there was something in her eyes that was different but I didn't dwell on it. The day went on and the bell rang indicating that it was time to go home. Cat and Jade were standing by my locker.

"Hey guys" I said as I opened my locker to put my books away

"Tori don't forget to bring your onesie Pjs "Cat said as she walked away

"And be ready by 6 Vega because I'm coming to pick you up" Jade said before she walked out to the parking lot

I closed my locker and hurried out to the parking lot so that my older sister Trina wouldn't leave me. When we got home I opened the door and ran upstairs to get everything that I needed for tonight's sleepover. After I got everything packed I went downstairs to make me a snack. Trina was laying on the couch watching Say Yes To The Dress when I walked past her.

"Hey Tori do you think you can cover for me tonight I'm trying to see Ryan?" Trina asked

"No can do Treen I'm going to Cat's tonight for a sleepover" I said

"Oh, is Jade going to be there?" Trina said wiggling her eyebrows

"Yes, she will she's actually coming to get me at 6" I said

"Did you ask her to pick you up or did she offer to voluntarily?" Trina asked

"She offered to" I said

"Hmm still might be hope for you two "Trina said

"What are you talking about Trina?" I asked

"Tori Please no one is stupid around here everyone knows you two have a thing for each other "Trina said

"I don't have a thing for her and how do you even know that she has a thing for me?" I asked"

"Well I might've overheard Sinjin talking to Burf about stealing Jade's diary and I might've heard him say that Jade has a major crush on you" Trina

"And you really believe that?" I asked

"Of course, I do you know Sinjin is obsessed with her did you forget she caught him trying to steal her pillow case last month so if he says he broke into her house and stole that diary he's probably telling the truth" Trina says

"Ok I see your point but she hasn't shown any interest in me "I said

"Maybe she will tonight" Trina said

I nodded I'll keep that in mind for later tonight I thought to myself. Jade texted me that she would be here in about 40 minutes and to make sure to put on my onesie Pjs Cat's orders. After jumping out of the shower I grabbed my blue matching bra and pantie set slipping them on along with my Elmo onesie. 6 o clock came and the doorbell rang I opened it and on the other side was Jade clad in her Jack the Skeleton King black and white onesie but what caught my attention was Jade had her zipper low enough to show her marvelous cleavage.

"See something you like Vega? "Jade asked with a smirk

I blushed slightly from being caught by Jade but she just laughed it off and helped me take my bag to her car. Once we were inside and buckled in Jade started the car and took off towards Cat's apartment in Venice.

"Can I ask you a question Vega?" Jade asked

I started to panic a little not knowing what the question Jade wanted to ask me would be.

"Sure "I said

"When are you going to get your license? you're the only one out the group that doesn't have one I mean even Robbie has his" Jade says

"I don't know what it is but I just can't pass the behind the wheel test" I said

"Maybe you just need a new teacher I could teach you if you want "Jade said

"Really? why are you being so nice to me all of sudden?" I asked

"Maybe I'm turning over a new leaf Vega" Jade said smiling this time

I smile back and then turned back to look out of the window.

We pulled in Cat's apartments and parked the car. Jade grabbed my bag for me and took it up the stairs with me following suit. When Jade opened the door the smell of cake, brownies, and cookies hit us.

"Kitty we're here" Jade called out to Cat

"Omg hi guys you guys look so cute in your onesies" Cat says hugging us both.

"Vega I'm going to put your bag in Cat's room is that ok?" Jade asked

"Yeah that's fine "I said

Jade nodded and took my bag to Cat's room I couldn't help watching how her ass swayed in her onesie.

"Tori are you hungry? we have fries, buffalo wings, chicken nuggets, salad, pizza, chips and salsa, and let's not forget all the junk you can eat" Cat said

"It all sounds good "I said

"Well help yourself Tori drinks are in the refrigerator" cat said

I grabbed some fries and buffalo wings then grabbed a coke before joining Cat and Jade in the living room.

"Come on Tori we're watching Carrie "Cat said

"Which one 76,2002, 0r 2013?" I asked

"Woah Tori is up on her Carrie movies I'm impressed Vega "Jade said giving me a panty wetting smirk

I could feel myself getting wet but I tried my hardest to keep it contained at least until the movie was over.

"Let's watch the original "Cat says

"That's cool" I said

"Well let's get it going then "Jade said putting the DVD in

Cat grabbed the rest of the snacks, a blanket, and a few pillows. We helped her spread the blanket before climbing under it. I was in the middle with Cat on my left and Jade on my right. The movie started and everything was cool until I felt Jade's fingers running up my legs. I turned to look at the Raven-haired girl who was facing forward with her signature smirk on her face. I tried to turn my attention towards the television but Jade's fingers were creeping higher up my leg. I wanted her to stop because I didn't think I would be able to control myself if she didn't I wanted Jade and she knew it. Jade's fingers had traveled all the way up my leg and was moving closer to my lady bits my breath hitched but thankfully I was saved by a moaning Cat or so I thought.

"Oh, Guys I don't feel so good "Cat said

"What's the matter Kitty? "I asked

"My tummy hurts really bad "Cat said

"I told you not to eat all of that junk at once "Jade said

"I'm going to go lay down for a while guys "Cat said

"Do you want of us to come with you? "I asked

"No, I'll be fine you guys finish the movie "Cat said walking towards her room and closing the door.

Jade turned to me with a predatory look in her eyes so I quickly got up and went into the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator and grabbed a sprite but when I shut the door Jade was standing there with her arms folded.

"Uh hey Jade" I said nervously

"Hey Vega "Jade said in a husky but sexy voice

The sound of her voice sent a tingle down my spine.

"So, what's up? "I asked

"Cut the bullshit Vega" Jade said

"I don't know what you're talking about Jade" I said

"Oh, you don't well guess what Vega I know that you want me just as much as I want you so let's stop fucking around and do what we came to do" Jade said

I was stuck Jade had read me like a book she knew I wanted her and now that I knew that she wanted me too there was no turning back if we decided to explore this. Jade didn't give me any more time to think about because the next thing I knew I was being lifted and placed on the counter with Jade between my legs. I looked into her eyes that had darkened with lust before looking down at her lips then back to her eyes. Jade challenged me with her eyes so I attached my lips to hers getting a satisfied hum out of Jade. Jade's tongue slid across my bottom lip asking for entrance which I granted by opening my mouth letting Jade's tongue battle mine for dominance which Jade won but I didn't care because I was enjoying the feel of her mouth on mine. Jade took it a bit further by kissing down my jawline then down to my pulse point where she kissed, licked, and sucked at the sensitive flesh. I was sure there was going to be a mark there but I wasn't concerned about that at the moment because Jade had just pulled down the zipper of my onesie and started to massage my boobs threw my bra. I arched into her hands as she planted kisses on my throat. Jade removed her lips from my throat and her hands from my boobs causing me to let out a slight whimper and look at her funny but then Jade picked me up bridal style and carried me back into the living room laying me on top of the blanket. Once she laid me down Jade stood up and unzipped her onesie pulling it off her shoulders and letting it fall down to her ankles revealing her black lacy bra and thong set. My mouth watered as I looked at Jade her body is magnificent.

"You could be doing so much more than staring Vega" She said snapping me out of my trance

"Stand up" She said

I did as I was told and stood up in front of her. Jade pulled my onesie off of my shoulders and let it fall to my ankles like hers had done so I took the initiative to step out of it and kick it to the side also. So, we're standing in front of each other basically staring each other down until Jade asks

"Are you just going to stare at me all night Tori or are you going to touch me?

I walked over to her nervously I had never done anything like this before sure I liked girls but I haven't actually been with one and now here Jade was practically begging for me to touch her well not begging exactly more like getting frustrated because I'm taking too long to touch her. So, I decided to put my big girl pants on and just do it. I wrapped my arms around Jade's waist pulling her closer to me and attached my lips to her soft neck.

"Mm" Jade moaned

That was definitely a good sign I thought to myself so I decided to take it a bit further by sucking gently at her pulse point.

"Harder" Jade said

I did as I was told and sucked harder on her pulse point knowing a mark would end up there but Jade didn't care obviously. I kept that up for a few more minutes before Jade pushed me away making me instantly feel like I had done something wrong but by the sexy smirk on Jade's face I knew that it wasn't the case. Jade stood before me unhooking her bra and pulling it off of her shoulders and letting it drop to the floor. Oh my god they're more beautiful up close I mean this isn't the first time I saw Jade's boobs the first time was in gym when we were changing and Jade decided not to wear a bra that day so when she was putting her tank top on I caught a glimpse of them from the side but now they were right in my face just begging to be fondled.

"Come here Vega" Jade said seductively beckoning me over with her finger.

I walked closer to her until our chest were almost touching then Jade reached behind me and unhooked my bra pulling it from me and throwing it on the floor. Jade looked at my breasts for a minute before taking her fingers and tracing the circles around my areolas. My breath hitched again making Jade smirk and say.

"Touch me too"

She didn't have to tell me twice I had been waiting an entire year and a half to get my hands on those babies. I placed my hands on Jade's boobs and began to gently squeeze and fondle them. Jade bit her lip as she started to mimic what I was doing to me. I let out a moan of appreciation before Jade attached her lips back to mine. We continued to fondle each other's boobs as we engaged in a heavy make out session.

"What are you guys doing?" Cat asked snapping us out of our make out session.

"Oh my god Cat" I say grabbing the blanket to cover myself up and looking up at Jade who was doing nothing to cover herself up.

Jade looked as if someone had just kicked her dog.

"You just couldn't wait could you Jade you had to have all to yourself "Cat said making Jade roll her eyes.

"You know how I feel about her Cat "Jade said

" You know how I feel about her too Jade" Cat said making my eyes go wide

" I've been in love with her longer Cat" Jade said

Jade's in love with me I thought to myself.

"But I love her just as much as you do "Cat says

Aww Cat

"Whatever Cat" Jade says folding her arms

"Whatever yourself Jade" Cat says folding her arms

I had to stop this before things got ugly.

"Girls listen" I said making them both turn around and face me.

"I had no Idea that either of you felt that way about me especially you Jade because you're always so mean to me but I know now it was because you were too afraid to tell me your real feelings and Cat you're my best friend and I've always had a small thing for you but I'm in love with Jade and I have been for a long time now" I said making the red head tear up

" Its ok Tori I'll understand if you want to be with Jade just know that I love you and I always will "Cat said with a tear rolling down her face.

That broke my heart and made me look at Jade who looked ready to cry too.

"Cat as much I love Tori I can't bear to see you like this Tori maybe you should be with Cat she'll treat way better than I could" Jade said

" Jadey no you've loved her for a long time and I would hate myself if you never got a chance at happiness because of me" Cat said

This was really sad Cat and Jade both loved me and they didn't want to hurt one another by being with me so I came up with the craziest idea I've ever had.

"Why don't we all just be together?" I asked getting confused looks from them both

"And how do you expect us to explain something like that Vega?" Jade asked

" Well you don't have to explain anything to anyone because the only thing that matters is our happiness" I said

"God Vega you're so corny" Jade says laughing

"Yea but she's right Jade our happiness is all that matters" Cat says

"Well now that that's over what do you guys want to do now?" I asked

"Sex" they both said in unison

"Wow you two don't waste any time, do you?" I asked with a smirk

"Well considering the fact that we're already half naked Vega I don't see the harm in it" Jade says

"Well that is true but before we get into all of that how do you two feel about each other ? I mean I know you both love me but you two have been best friends for a long time are you guys even cool with being each other's girlfriends? " I asked

Cat and Jade burst out laughing which puzzled the shit out of me.

"Oh Vega of course we're cool with being each other's girlfriend considering the fact that we've been in an open relationship for almost two years now" Jade says

"Yeah Tori its true" Cat says

" So, wait a minute you two are already together? " I asked

" Well more like back together you see we broke up and now thanks to you we're back together again" Jade said

What in the actual fuck!

My eyes went wide and I felt completely speechless what the hell had I gotten myself into I thought to myself. And just when I was about to lose my mind Jade and Cat burst into fits of laughter again.

" Look at her face Jade we totally had her " Cat says laughing

" Wow Vega you actually believed that ?" Jade asked

They played me and boy were they going to get it.

15 minutes:

"Oh My God Tori Fuck!" Jade moaned out

" Mm mm Uhhh Shit Tori !" Cat moaned out

I'm currently fingering Cat while I'm fucking Jade with a strap on how's that for multi-tasking.

"Cat I want you to sit on Jade's face while I fuck her can you do that for me?" I said pulling my fingers out of her slowly

Cat nodded and went to sit on Jade's face as I picked up speed fucking Jade long and hard while pinching and tweaking her nipples. Jade's muffled screams only spurred me on more I wanted her to cum well actually I wanted us all to cum together with the way I was fucking Jade I knew she was close and before I stopped fingering Cat she was close now she's riding Jade's face like Sea Biscuit and with the way the rubber phallus is bumping against my clit I was definitely ready to explode so I fucked Jade faster and harder until I felt her walls constrict and Cat's moans became louder and that familiar tug was pulling at my stomach until we all.

" Oh my God Yes Fuck !" Cat screamed as she came into Jade's mouth and slowly hopped off her face

" Holy shit fuck God dammit Torriiiiiiii !" Jade screamed as she came all over the rubber cock

" Oh, Ummm Ahhhh shit !" I screamed as I came.

I pulled out of Jade and snatched the strap-on off and crawled between my two lovers who looked ready to pass out.

Flashback ended

And now here we all are cuddling together on Cat's floor with the image of a bloody Sissy Spacek on the Tv Life is good.


	2. Chapter 2

You only love me at Night: Cade

She only comes to me at night when she's high , or drunk , and when she and Tori are fighting. She comes to my door baring that smirk that will drive any girl crazy and she tells me everything that she knows I love to hear just to get what she wants. She kisses me her mouth tastes of cinnamon gum and menthols a taste I've grown accustomed to. She carries me into my bedroom and lays me on my bed where she then proceeds to take my clothes off. Once she has me completely naked and exposed in front of her she always tells me.

" You're so beautiful Kitty"

And then she takes me. She's never gentle she kisses me hard enough to bruise my lips, she leaves hickies all over my body making me as hers, she squeezes my breasts harshly, she grips my thighs tightly, she sucks and bites my nipples to hard, but importantly she never lets me touch her. After she's done she never holds me or tells me that she loves me she just gets up and leaves making me feel more stupid and confused than I did before. I always ask myself why do I keep letting her do this to me and the only answer I can come up with is that I'm in love with her but also know that she'll never be in love with me. The day after at school are always the worst for me because I stand by my locker and watch her walk in hand and hand with Tori with a happy smile on her face as if she hadn't done anything wrong as if she were innocent. Tori speaks to me but she doesn't she just gets her things out of her locker then grabs Tori's hand pulling her towards homeroom. I had enough I was tired of her her walking around treating me as if didn't exist so I pulled out my phone and sent her a quick text telling her to meet me in Janitors closet. I wait there patiently for her arrival and when I hear the hard steps of her combat boots I know she's close. She comes in and locks the door giving me a confused look.

" What is this about Cat?" She asked

" You know damn well what this about Jade I'm tired of this game your playing" I said

" What game am I playing Cat?" She asked

" showing up with her in the daytime and sleeping with me at night" I said

Jade's eyes filled with anger as she moved towards me pushing me against the wall.

" You knew what this was when you got into it Cat you didn't give a shit about me being with her as long as I was coming over and fucking your brains out " she said

" That's not true Jade I never wanted any of this all I wanted was for you to love me but all you do is break my heart Baand use me to do what she won't" I said

" You listen here Cat I don't love you I love Tori and the only reason why I keep coming back to you is because your easy Cat everyone knows it you were all to eager to spread your legs for me and you'll keep spreading your legs for me as long as I want you to because I own you" Jade says

" And If you think about telling Tori any of this I'll end you" Jade says walking out of the janitors closet

I slid down the Janitors closet walls and cried I couldn't believe Jade and all the hateful things she said. I grabbed my things and took off for the rest of the day. I didnt see Jade for three weeks after what happened in the Janitor's closet . I would go to school and see them together and disappear into the janitors closet or the black box. The weekend came and I was sitting at home catching up on homework when I got a knock on the door. I opened the door and was shocked to see Tori standing on the other side of the door.

" Hey Tori what are you doing here?" I asked

" Hey Cat I came to check on you are you alright ?" She asked

" Yea I'm ok" I said not to sure of myself

" It's just haven't seen that much of you at school and when I ask Jade about it she gets all weird is everything ok with you two?" She asked

I look down for a minute and then I looked back up at Tori.

" Tori would you like to come in?" I asked

" Sure" Tori said with a smile

I let Tori in with a smirk on my face and closed the door behind us.

Later on that night:

Jade picks up the spare key that was hidden under Cat's mat she had felt terrible for she had done to the Red head so she came over to make things right and maybe have some make up sex since Tori still wasn't giving it up until her six month rule was over. Jade opened the door and noticed it was dark. She closed the door behind her and headed towards Cat's room. The closer Jade got to Cat's room the more the sounds became apparent. Jade held her ear to the door hearing moans and cries of pleasure coming from the inside of Cat's room . Jealousy and rage filled the raven-haired and before she knew it she had opened Cats's door to be stopped dead in her tracks under candlelight and soft music was Tori completely naked moaning and withering in pleasure with Cat between her legs. Jade stood in utter shock and when Cat's eyes met Jade's a satisfied smirk was in place.

" How does it feel to know that she gave me what she's never givien you Jade?" Cat asked going back to eating Tori's pussy.


	3. Chapter 3

You're Mine: Jori

" Ahh Uhh Jade Oh God " I moaned

" So what was that you were saying about not being mine ?" Jade asked as she continued to stroke me.

" I didn't mean Oh God Jade I'm all yours" I moaned

" Thought so" She said kicking her strokes into high gear.

" Oh God baby I love you so much I didn't mean it I'll always be yours you're my first, last, and only" I moaned out

" I love you too Vega you're my everything " She says slowing down the movements of the strap-on and capturing my lips in a passionate kiss.

You see Jade and I have been secretly dating for about six months now and today we got into an argument when Jade thought I was flirting with Ryder Daniels she practically threw me into the Janitors closet and yelled at me I tried to explain to her that I wasn't flirting with him he was flirting with me and she wouldn't hear any of it so I told her we were done and that I was no longer hers big mistake on my part because she showed up to my house after school and picked me up bridal style and carried me to my bedroom and proceeded to fuck the living daylights out me with that 10 inch strap and so here we are.

After we both came Jade pulled out of me and tossed the rubber phallus and harness to the side and wrapped her arms around me.

" Vega I'm sorry about earlier I just get so mad when I see guys flirting with you" Jade says

" I know baby but you should know by now that I would never do anything to hurt you" I said

" You did today when you told me we were done and that you were no longer mine" She said

" Im sorry Jade I didn't mean it I love you so much and when you wouldn't let me explain I lost it" I said

" I think we should tell everyone about us Vega " Jade says making me sit up

" But I thought you said you liked it this way because its easier and no one can interfere with our relationship" I said

" I know but its been 6 months already and I think people should know about us " she said

" Are you saying this because you don't want guys flirting with me ?" I asked with a smirk

" No" she said

I smirked and raised my eyebrow at her.

" Ok yes but I'm also ready to let the world know how much I'm in love with you" Jade says

" Aww you're such a sap" I said giving her a quick kiss

" You made me this way Vega" She said

" I know " I said

" What time is it?" She asked

" A quarter til 8" I said

" Shit I better get going before your dad comes home and catches us like this then we won't have to worry about telling everybody about us because I 'll be dead" She said climbing out of the bed and getting redressed

" Alright but call me as soon as you get home and no speeding Jade" I said

" Ok see you tomorrow love you " She says giving me a quick kiss before heading towards the door

" I love you too" I said watching her leave out of my bedroom door.

When I heard the front door close I smiled Jade finally wants to come out and tell everyone we're together I'm actually really excited about this because thinking back to how we were before I would have never in a million years pictured us being together because when Jade and I first met she hated me because she thought that I wanted Beck but she found out that wasn't the case after we both got detention after Jade's prank had gone terribly wrong.

 _6 months ago:_

 _" Why do I always get stuck in detention after one of your stupid pranks goes awry?" I asked Jade as we walked into the classroom that detention would be held in._

 _" Well they figure since most of my pranks have to do with you they just decide to go head and punish us both" Jade says_

 _" Great" I said sarcastically_

 _" Well if it makes you feel any better Vega this prank wasn't for you" Jade said picking at her nail polish_

 _" Really?" I asked_

 _" Yea" Jade says_

 _" Then if it wasn't for me who was it for ?" I asked_

 _" You have to promise me you won't say anything " she said_

 _" I promise " I said_

 _" Alyssa Vaughn " she said_

 _" Alyssa Vaughn? Why her?" I asked_

 _" I think Beck's cheating on me with her so I planted the racoon in her locker so it would attack her but that creepy idiot Sinjin broke into her locker for God knows what and released the racoon " Jade said_

 _" Wow Jade that's deep " I said_

 _" Yeah but it was funny as hell watching Sinjin get mauled by that racoon weird little shit" Jade said_

 _" Jade that's mean he could catch rabies or something " I said_

 _" Well that's the price he'll have to pay for breaking into people's shit" Jade said_

 _I just laughed and shook my head causing Jade to smirk._

 _" So Vega who are you dating these days?" Jade asked_

 _" I'm not dating anyone at the moment Jade " I said_

 _" Why not ?still saving yourself in hopes that Beck and I break up so you can go after him?" Jade asked_

 _" God Jade how many times do I have to tell you I don't want Beck " I said_

 _" Well after what happened to Sinjin I wouldn't dare go after Beck next time it won't be a racoon it could be rabid squirrels or blood thirsty hyenas " She said_

 _" Jade I don't want Beck or any other guys for that matter" I said with my eyes going wide at the realization of what I had just revealed to my frenemy._

 _" Wait a minute are you telling me what I think you're telling me?" Jade asked_

 _" Depends on what it is you think I'm telling you" I said_

 _" Well I think you're telling me that you like girls Vega am I right?" She asked_

 _" Yes but Jade please don't say anything I know you hate me and all but I'm not ready to come out with it yet " I begged_

 _" Vega how dare you insinuate that I would do such a thing your secret is safe with me I know I'm supposed to the be Ice Queen and all but there's certain lines that not even I would cross " Jade said_

 _" Thanks Jade " I said_

 _' So when did this come about Vega ?" She asked_

 _" I guess around 8th grade year there was this girl named Tamara she was really tom boyish but she was really cute too I had been crushing on her for a while and one of my old friends told her so she and I started hanging out and the one time she tried to kiss me I freaked and told her we were better off friends" I said_

 _" Why did you freak?" Jade asked_

 _" I don't know I wanted to but thought of her telling everyone which she was known to do turned me off on the whole thing " I said_

 _" Understandable but we're almost seniors Vega why haven't you gone after any girls ?" She asked_

 _" Why is me finding a girl to date so interesting to you Jade ?" I asked_

 _" Well Vega you're the first girl to actually admit to me that's they're into girls so I find that very interesting " she said_

 _" Ok so what about you have you ever thought about it?" I asked_

 _" What? About being with a girl?" She asked_

 _" Well Yeah" I said_

 _" Well I'm not going to lie and say that I'm not atleast a little bi-curious because I thought about it a few times " She said_

 _" Do you think if you and Beck broke up you'd date a girl?" I asked_

 _" You know what Vega I don't know but anything is possible " She said_

 _" Right " I said_

 _" You know what Vega you're alright " Jade says_

 _" Thanks Jade you're pretty alright yourself " I said_

 _" But you know if you tell anyone ill... " She tried to get out but I cut her off_

 _" I know I know you'll gut me with your scissors " I said making Jade laugh_

After that day Jade and I became friends really good friends actually we hung out almost everyday and on weekends we went to movies and went shopping typical best friend stuff until one day Jade came over and she was crying she had found out that her bad feelings about Beck and Alyssa Vaughn were true. Beck had been cheating with Alyssa he even went as far as having a secret relationship with the girl and he planned on breaking up with Jade the week of their anniversary pretty fucked up huh well I did what any other best friend would do we pigged out on junk food and watched Rom-Coms until she felt better. About a week later Jade invited me over to her house for dinner she spent the whole day before cleaning and preparing for it. I thought it was a nice gesture for her to show appreciation for our friendship but it was so much more.

 _" Wow Jade this is great did you make all of this ?" I asked_

 _" Guilty, now let's eat" She said_

 _" Jade oh my god this is so good I never knew you could cook so well " I said_

 _" Its one of my many hidden talents" She said with a smirk_

 _" Well its an awesome talent to have because I can barely boil water" I said making Jade laugh_

 _" Well if you like I could teach you how to cook" Jade says_

 _" Really you would do that for me ?" I asked_

 _" Yes Tori I'd do that for you " Jade says with a shy smile_

 _" So Jade how are you doing ?" I asked_

 _" I'm really good actually for the first time in a long time I feel like im going to be ok" she said_

 _" That's good Jade" I said_

 _" Tori I have to tell you something" Jade says_

 _" Is everything ok?" I asked_

 _" Yeah more than ok everything's great and I have you to thank for it" She said_

 _" You dont have to thank me Jade " I said_

 _" Yes I do Vega in fact this is why I invited you to dinner and to tell you something else" She said getting up from the table and coming over to me._

 _" Jade what's this about?" I asked_

 _" Tori look I know I haven't been the greatest person to get along with and I know I've done some fucked up shit to you but I didn't mean any of it " Jade says_

 _" I know Jade and I forgave you a while ago where is all of this coming from" I asked_

 _Jade looked down at the ground for a while and when she looked back up at me something in her eyes were different they looked lighter for some reason._

 _" Jade?"_

 _That's all I could get out before I felt Jade's lips capture mine . At first I was stunned that Jade was kissing me but after a while I got into it. I wrapped my arms around her and deepened the kiss. Jade battled my tongue for dominance but before things had gone too far Jade broke the kiss._

 _" Jade what's wrong why'd you stop?" I asked_

 _" Because Tori I want to do this right Ive had all these feelings bottled up inside of me for so long I dont want us to get into something without us going on a proper date or you not being my girlfriend" She said_

 _" You want me to be your girlfriend Jade?" I asked with a smile_

 _" Yes but wait a minute I just kissed you without knowing how you feel oh shit im so..." Jade tried to get out but was interrupted by my lips on hers_

 _" Jade I've had a crush on you since the first time I saw you so I definitely feel the same" I said_

 _And the rest was history._

Jade and I were going to come out as a couple tomorrow I really hope everyone accepts us but if they don't who gives a shit my girlfriend is The Ice Queen Of Hollywood Arts. My cell phone started playing Charlie Puth's One Call Away indicating that Jade was calling me.

" Hey Baby" I said

" Hey beautiful I made it home in one piece" She said

" Did you speed all the way there?" I asked

" No actually there weren't many cars on the street" Jade says

" Well we better get to bed we have a big day tomorrow" I said

" Yes we do my love" Jade says

" Well goodnight babe I love you and I'll see you tomorrow" I said

" Goodnight baby love you too" Jade said before ending the call.

Before I got into bed I threw Jade's Avenged Seven fold tshirt on and then climbed into bed eventually letting sleep find me.

My alarm clock went off at about 6am and I quickly ran into the bathroom before Trina could get in there, took a shower, got out, and went back into my room to get dressed. I wanted to look my absolute best for Jade so I threw on my white dress that tied around my neck which was one of Jade's favorites , my white doc Martens boots that Jade got me, and my jean jacket. I curled my hair and put on some make-up then I grabbed my keys and headed out to my car. The drive to Hollywood Arts was pleasant I stopped at SkyBucks and grabbed a black coffee and two sugars for Jade and a cappuccino for me. I pulled into the parking lot and parked grabbing our drinks and my bag before walking through the double doors. I saw Jade standing by her locker and boy did she look good in her black ruffled skirt ,black body suit , black combat boots, and leather jacket God the things I want to do to her. I walked up to her and she gave me the sexiest fucking smile that I had ever seen.

" Well don't you look good enough to eat" Jade whispered into my ear

" Likewise here's your coffee" I said

" Thanks baby" Jade says

" Let's get to class" I said

We walked into Sikowitz's class and took our seats and waited for Sikowitz's instructions.

" Alright class we're going to do an acting exercise Beck, Tori, Andre, and Jade to the stage" Sikowitz said

Jade , Beck, Andre, and I took our places on the stage.

" Alright Beck and Andre you're fighting over Tori but she has a secret to tell you both now go! " Sikowitz yelled

" She's mine Billy" Beck

" No she's mine I love her more than you ever could Mark" Andre said

" That isn't so Billy I've loved her more than any man could ever dream of loving her" Beck said

" Boys! I'm not a prize to be won and I want you both to stop this foolishness" I said

" We'll stop when you tell us who you love" Beck said

" Yea tell us who you love Diana me or Mark" Andre said

" I'm sorry boys but I don't love either of you because someone else has stolen my heart " I said

" Someone else? Who is it ? " Beck asked

" That would be me" Jade says capturing my lips in a passionate kiss.

The class gasped before it erupted in applause and cat calls.

Jade broke the kiss and smirked at Andre and Beck who looked like two deers caught in headlights.

" Good work guys" Sikowitz said

After class Jade and I disappeared into the abandoned bathroom upstairs to peform a scene of our own.

" God you look so sexy in this dress" Jade says breaking our kiss

" I wore it just for you" I said capturing her lips.

Jade slammed me into the wall kissing me rough and hard letting her hands roam my body . Her lips found their way to my pulse point making me let out a satisfied moan. She sucked gently at the tender flesh as her hands massaged my breasts through my dress. I could feel myself getting wetter and Jade began sucking harder making sure to leave her mark . I couldn't take it anymore I needed Jade now.

" Jade uh oh my god Jade baby I need you" I said to the raven haired beauty

" Where do you need me Vega?" Jade said into the crook of my neck

" Down there" I said feeling Jade smirk

" Tori we talked about this baby I need you to use your big girl words and tell me what you need me to do" Jade says in that sexy husky voice that drove me crazy

" Baby I need your fingers in my pussy now" I said

" That's my girl" Jade says as her hand disappeared under my dress and sliding my panties to the side

When Jade's fingers entered me I lost it she always made me feel good her slender fingers were working me over as I grinded my pelvic into her fingers. Jade silenced my loud moans with her mouth as she sent me into ecstasy I came long and hard and Jade helped me ride it out.

" Jade that was amazing " I said

" So were you baby" Jade said licking me off of her fingers

I couldn't help myself I attacked her lips tasting me on her lips and tongue. Jade wouldn't let me return the favor because she said we had to get to class but she promised to let me later . We walked into Mr. Frasier's chemistry class and took our seats. After 30 minutes of lecture he gave us our assignment and after that was done the bell rang. My next class didn't have Jade in it which made me sad but I would see her at lunch afterwards for our big come out. When I walked into class I sat between Cat and Robbie who were arguing.

" Guys what's the problem?" I asked

" Robbie doesn't appreciate me" Cat says folding her arms over her chest

" That's not true Cat I do appreciate you" Robbie said

" Then how come when you were sick and I made you soup you ate your moms soup instead of mine?" Cat asked

Now this shocked me because Cat's soup is awesome I remember when Jade and I had the flu and Cat made us soup we were back at school the next day.

" Well Cat my mom always babies me when I'm sick its just her thing" Robbie said

" Well tell your mother being your girlfriend can be her thing too we're through Robbie" Cat said running out of the classroom.

" Over soup!?" Robbie exclaimed

" Robbie go after her" I said

" Ok and by the way Tori nice hickey" Robbie said running away to catch Cat.

I pulled out my compact and put the mirror up to my neck. Jade had left me a hickey the size of Montana . I shook my head and put away my compact moving my hair forward to cover the visible bruise. After Robbie calmed Cat down they rejoined the class and the teacher got on with today's lesson. Lunch came and Cat , Robbie, and I went out to the Asphalt to get some lunch. I looked around for Jade but I didn't see her. I grabbed my lunch and sat down at our usual table hoping that Jade would turn up. I was just about to dig into my burrito when the intercom system came on .

" Hello Students and faculty members this is Jade West The Queen of Hollywood Arts " Jade says

My eyes went wide what the hell was she doing?

" I have something to say as you all know Tori Vega and I have been fierce rivals since she got here almost 2 years ago and I'm finally happy to say that we've laid it to rest" Jade says making everyone outside clap and cheer

" But there's something else I'd like to say Tori Vega is the best thing that's ever happened to me she's changed me in a way and I'm damn proud to call her my girlfriend so Tori if you're listening I love you baby" Jade says before the intercom system shut off

All of the students at the Asphalt gasped before erupting in applause. Some said about time while some of the boys groaned because the hottest girls at Hollywood Arts belonged to eachother. After Jade's announcement people were coming up to me and congratulating me. Andre , Cat , and Robbie hugged me. Jade walked out of the doors of Hollywood Arts and made her way over to me picking me and twirling me around before capturing my lips in a passionate kiss. The kiss lasted a few more minutes before Jade broke it.

" You're mine Vega and now the whole world knows it" Jade says

" I love you Jade" I said before I recaptured her lips


	4. Chapter 4

Yea

Behind Closed Doors: Jori

Jade's 's Pov

Vega and I have been frenemies since she got here last year. Our fights were legendary but just beyond the surface there was something we kept hidden and that was the unbridled desire we had for eachother. I always thought Tori was gorgeous but of course I would never tell her that because it would pump her head up more than it already is. I dont know when I started having these feelings for Vega but I know when they were unleashed. It started the day after Beck and I had broken up for good I just couldn't do it anymore the lies the infidelity it was just too much but anywho back to me and Vega I was bored at home one night and since Cat was away visiting relatives I decided to go over to Vega's. I pulled up to the Vega residence around 9 I knew Tori was alone because she was telling us at lunch how her parents were taking Trina to some beauty pageant in San Francisco and they wouldn't be back until sunday. So I got out of my car and walked up the path to her front door and rang the doorbell. About 5 seconds later Vega answered the door wearing a tight white tshirt and short grey sweat shorts but my mouth dropped at the sight of her nipples protruding from the inside of her t shirt because she wasn't wearing a bra.

" Hey Jade what are you doing here?" She asked

After I snapped out of my shock I answered.

" I was bored at home so I decided to see what was up with you" I said

" Oh well I'm not doing too much just watching movies come in" She said

I walked into Vega's house with my eyes glued to her ass but when she turned around I quickly looked at her face.

" Would you like something to drink?" She asked

" Uh yea do you have any sprite?" I asked

" Yea just got some make yourself at home while I go get it" She said walking into her kitchen

I was really trying to get my hormones in check but the more I looked at her the hornier I became.

" Here you go" She said handing me the cold bottle of sprite.

" Thanks Vega" I said as she sat next to me

" No problem hey they have a monster movie marathon coming on wanna watch it ?" She asked

" Yea sure" I said

Vega turned to the channel that was showing the horror movies , turned the lights off, and sat back on the couch and thats when my eyes went back to her hard nipples. I tried my hardest not to look but they were right there like they were just begging me to fondle them. I tried to advert my eyes back to the screen but by then Tori had caught me and the sexiest smirk I'd ever seen was plastered on her face.

" See something you like Jade?" She asked

" Umm no" I said nervously

" It's ok if you do but I have to admit I never took you as a boob kind of girl" She said

My eyes went wide.

" What are you talking about Vega?" I asked

" Come on Jade I catch you staring at me when you think no one else is watching and there's enough sexual tension between us to break a drawer full of knives so with that being said Jade do you want me or not?" Tori asked in a seductive tone.

She was right I did want her and I had wanted her for a while but because I'm not the cheating type I never made a move on her so I kept our frenemy act going to mask the fact that I wanted to fuck her brains out.

" I want you Tori " I said in a voice that was even unrecognizable to me

" Well then come get me" Tori said standing up and removing her clothes which shocked the hell out of me again because not only was she not wearing a bra she wasn't wearing any underwear either.

Tori was beyond gorgeous and now she was going to be all mine. After my shock dissipated I beckoned her over with my finger making her sway over to me and I pulled her naked frame onto my lap. I wasted no time capturing her lips she happily reciprocated. I gripped and squeezed her soft plump ass as our tongues continued to wrestle. Tori broke the kiss and pulled my shirt up and over my head and thats when I took the opportunity to latch onto one of her Hershey kiss nipples. Tori let out one of the sexiest moans I had ever heard. I flicked at the small bud making Tori grind into me. My lips suctioned around her nipple sucking it gently.

" Ahhh fuck Jade yes lick it , suck it , bite it uhhh" She moaned

I did as I was told before switching over to the other nipple giving it the same treatment. After I was done Tori wanted her turn she hopped off of my lap and quickly did away with my bra. Tori took in my girls before she placed her hands on them squeezing and caressing them and gently tugged at my light brown nipples. She pulled me towards her and laid me on my back before climbing on top of me latching onto one of my nipples. I squealed with delight as her tongue flicked at my pierced nipples. She took her time pleasuring my girls and I was internally grateful because Beck never pleasured my girls except for maybe an occasional squeeze. Tori reached for my skirt, tights, and underwear pulling them off of my hips and down my legs. She took off my boots so she could pull the remaining articles off of me. Tori had a devilish grin on her face as she spread my legs I didn't know what to expect because I honestly had never gotten head before and I think she could sense it because she cocked her head and looked at me.

" What's the matter Jade ?" Tori asked

" I've never been gone down on before" I said embarrassed by my confession

" Oh , well I 'll make sure that your first time is the most memorable and the greatest you've ever had" Tori said

I creamed her couch right then and there. I couldn't wait for Tori to show me everything she knew and I just like that she did. I let out the loudest moan and Tori giggled but she kept up her menistrations. She flicked at my clit and gently sucked on it Tori was good at this. I grinded my pelvic into her face but she held me down her tongue slithered across my pussy like a snake trailing her tongue down towards my entrance and when she pushed it inside of me I lost it.

" Oh my fucking god Tori that feels so fucking good!" I screamed

Tori picked up speed wiggling her tongue inside me making me gush on her tongue and without warning Tori pulled her tongue out and inserted three fingers inside of me.

" Ahhhh uhhh shit fuck Tori oh god" I screamed

Tori finger fucked me as she sucked on my clit . Tori had me seeing stars I rode her tongue and fingers until I tumbled over the edge. She helped me ride out my orgasm and gently pulled her fingers out of me but she wasn't done her fingers were replaced by her tongue again and she licked me clean. I definitely liked head now as long as it came from Tori that is but now it was time for me to show her what I could do. I captured her lips once more tasting myself on her lips and tongue before pushing her back onto the couch. In Tori's eyes I saw so much need and want so decided not to fuck around I spread her legs and dived into her pussy. I had never done this before but by the sounds that came out of her mouth I was doing a damn good job. I mimicked everything that she had done to me and just as she was getting ready to cum i rammed three fingers inside of her and gently bit down on her clit she let out a high pitched squeal as she shook and came. After I licked her clean I climbed on top of her and wrapped my arms around her her waist we stayed like that for the rest of the night the next day we christened every room of her house including her parents and Trina's room. Sunday came and it was time for me to leave after 3 rounds of sex I left. Tori agreed to keep us a secret until we figured out what we were doing but that didn't stop us from having mind blowing sex. Today was the day of Sikowitz's play I was starring in and I was in the prop room getting dressed. Tori had some how snuck inside to wish me good luck.

" My my don't we look good" Vega said

" Why thank you but how did you get back here I was told it was under heavy guard " I said with a smirk

" Please Sinjin and Burf couldn't protect themselves and plus I wanted to wish you luck personally " Tori said seductively

" I bet you did " I said wrapping my arms around her neck

Tori closed the gap between us capturing my lips . I deepened the kiss kissing her passionately before Tori broke the kiss.

" Mmm we better stop because I'm not going to be able to control myself if we don't " Tori said

" Come back to mine after the play?" I asked

" Yea good luck tonight Mami break a leg " She said and with that she was gone

The play was a success and Tori sat in the front row with Cat , Andre, and Robbie giving me the loudest applause out of them all. After I went and changed I texted Tori to meet me at my house she replied with I'll be waiting. I bit my lip slightly at the thought of being with Tori again it thrilled me. I pulled into my driveway to see Tori's car already parked but she wasn't in her car so I walked up to my front door to notice it was already opened. After closing the door and locking it I ran upstairs to my room and sure enough laying in my bed was Tori completely naked.

" Are you gonna strip down and join me?" She asked

I wasted no time getting out of my clothes but I realized that I hadn't showered since this morning.

" Shower?" I asked

She nodded and smiled following me to my bathroom. I turned on the shower taking two clips out so we could pin up our hair before we both entered. The hot water hit my skin soothing me. Tori grabbed me by my waist and captured my lips in a passionate kiss. It didn't take long before we were all over eachother. Tori latched onto my pulse point and sucked at the skin gently. I let out a satisfied sigh as her hands gripped and squeezed my breasts. She kissed my collarbone before descending down to my girls where the water was dripping off my nipples. Tori suctioned the left nipple into her mouth. My head lulled back at the feeling. Vega flicked at the pierced bud and bit it slightly sending shockwaves to my nether region. She switched over to the other nipple giving it the same treatment before dropping to her knees kissing down my toned stomach stopping to tug at my navel ring. She propped my leg up on her shoulder before diving into my pussy.

" Oh Shit fuck Tori" I moaned

The hot water mixed with Tori's hot mouth turned me on beyond belief. Tori gripped my ass as she devoured my pussy my head was spinning the steam surrounded us and Tori's talented tongue took me to new heights. I came hard into her mouth and after she licked me clean she removed my leg from her shoulder and stood up capturing my lips again letting me taste myself on her lips and tongue. I wanted so much to return the favor but Tori said no which kind of bummed me out but we ended up taking turns washing each other which was just as intense as the sex I dont know how many times my finger slipped up and rubbed against her clit. After we were done we dried off and I led Tori back into my bedroom where I pushed her down on the bed and climbed on top of her capturing her lips. I stroked her sides as we continued our heated make out session before kissing down her jawline over to her pulse point where I sucked hard at the sensitive skin after I was done I looked at the bruised skin with a smirk I had marked her as mine. I kissed her collarbone and made my way down to her caramel toned breasts. I grabbed a hold of her small but perky mounds and gave them a gentle squeeze as I kissed and licked at the valley in between them. Tori let out a satisfied sigh as I lifted my right hand latching on to her right nipple while I pinched and tweaked the other. Tori's breathing sped up becoming more erratic when I switched over to the other nipple giving it the same treatment. When her nipples where nice and hard and coated with my saliva I kissed down her stomach stopping to lick around her belly button before continuing my journey down to her hidden cave. I kissed her thigh and did the same to the other before I took a tenative lick of her slick pussy lips.

" Oh Jade " Tori moaned

I took a few more slow licks before spreading her out more and attacking her clit. I licked at the hidden pebble making it come out of its hiding place then I suctioned my lips around it sucking gently making Tori flail around and moan loudly. I kept that up for a few more minutes before trailing my tongue down to her entrance and slowly pushing it inside of her. Tori grabbed my head keeping it in place as my hands reached up to grab her breasts. I tongue fucked Tori into a stupor before pulling out and ramming three fingers inside of her making her scream out in pleasure and pain. I fucked her long and hard until she came all over my hand. Tori took a few minutes to catch her breath but when she did I was grabbed and thrown onto my bed where she then proceeded to fuck my brains out. Since it was Tuesday Tori had to go home but she promised me that we would have a sleepover really soon. The next day at school Tori showed up wearing a turtle neck mid driff top showing off her sexy toned stomach and abs I walked over to her and she smiled. I got close enough to her so no one would hear what I was saying.

" You look so fucking sexy right now I just want to fuck you against these lockers" I said making Tori shutter.

" You look sexy enough to eat Jade which I plan on doing later meet me in the library " Tori whispered into my ear.

Now it was my turn to shutter I nodded my head and we walked towards Sikowitz's class. After Sikowitz gave us our assignment he let us go 30 minutes before class was over so Vega and I headed over to the library where she made good on what she said. She took me to the back of the library where no one went laid me down on a table and ate my pussy until I almost collapsed but I returned the favor later when I made her hold on to the Janitor's shelf while I ate her pussy for lunch. We walked out of the Janitor's closet right before the bell rang she kissed me quickly before we departed. I walked into Mr Morrison's class and quickly took my seat. While our teacher talked about our history project I thought about Vega and how these past few days had changed my life. I mean who would have thought that the Ice Queen of Hollywood Arts and Hollywood Art's Shining Star would be hooking up to have mind blowing sex. I'm thinking its the bully effect you know when you pick on someone because you secretly want them or want to be them that's what I think happened between Vegaand I. I was deep in my thoughts about Vega when I felt my phone vibrate I pulled it out and saw that it was a text from Tori.

VEGA:

What are you doing Friday night?

ME:

Hopefully you lol

VEGA:

Lol Horn dog much?

ME:

You have no idea

VEGA:

lol yea but seriously what are you doing Friday?

ME:

Nothing much

VEGA:

Well they just opened a sea food restaurant in Santa Monica and I was wondering if you would want to go with me.

ME:

Are you asking me out on a date Vega?

VEGA:

Yes Yes I am

ME:

Well then I would love to

VEGA:

Great well I'll hit you up with the details tonight

ME:

Ok cool

VEGA:

Alright sexy get to work Mr Morrison has a stick up his ass today

ME:

Lol good to know later beautiful

VEGA:

later

After I put my phone away Mr Morrison was passing out our history assignment and Tori was right for the rest of class he was a total cock smith. The bell finally rang and I practically ran out of the classroom to get to my next class because Vega would be there it was science with Mr Filmore. I walked in and instantly smiled Tori was sitting in the back of the classroom with a sexy smirk on her face beckoning me with her finger so I decided to turn on my sexy and sway over to her she must have liked it because she looked me up and down biting her lip. I smirked and took my seat next to her. Luckily for us Mr. Filmore let us watch a movie so when the lights went off Vega and I engrossed ourselves in a make out session thank God we sat all the way in the back or we would be in serious trouble. The movie ended and so did the kiss but the groping didn't I don't know how many times Tori grabbed my boobs or how many times I grabbed her lady bits but it was a good amount. The bell rang and school was over so Vega and I walked out of the double doors into the parking lot. I told her I would come by later before jumping into my car and heading home. I pulled into my driveway and saw that both of my parent's cars were there shit it's going to be hard to get out of here now. I walked inside of my house to hear my parents talking.

" Oh Jadelyn you're here come on and sit down your father and I have something to tell you " My mother said

" Ok what is it?" I asked

" Well Jadelyn you're mother and I are going on a business trip" My father said

" What else is new" I said

" We'll be gone for a month Jade" My mother said

" A month? You haven't been gone longer than two weeks what am I supposed to do for a month mom?" I asked

" We'll leave enough money for you to take care of yourself with Jadelyn I'm sure you won't have a problem with being here by yourself " My mother said

" Now for the rules no wild parties and no going into my study understood" My father said

I nodded .

" Alright well we'll see you soon dear" My mother said grabbing her bags

" Jadelyn take care of yourself" My father said and with that they were gone

A whole month without my parents I thought to myself before grabbing my keys and heading over to Vega's.

I was currently in Tori's bed engrossed in a heavy makeout session when her phone rang. Tori broke the kiss and answered her phone. It was her annoying older sister telling her that she'd be home late so start dinner. Tori hung up the phone and recaptured my lips. I loved kissing Tori.

" Jade" Tori said

" Yes Tori?" I asked l

" I want to try something take off your pants and underwear " Tori said getting up

" O kay" I said doing as im told

Tori walked over to her drawer and pulled out a device. My brows furrowed trying to figure out what it was.

" Alright are you ready ?" Tori asked.

" Vega what is that?" I asked

" It's going to make you feel so good Mami I promise" Tori said slipping her tongue through the device.

I laid back in anticipation of what was to come. Tori pressed the button on the device and turned it on before she spread my legs and dived into my pussy.

" Ahhh Uhhh " I moaned as the device vibrated wherever Tori licked

Vega's tongue flicked at my clit sending shockwaves through my body.

" Oh my God Tori that feels so fucking good " I moaned as I began to ride the vibration.

Tori's tongue moved like a tornado all around my pussy I grabbed her head and grinded my pelvic into her face. I was about to lose it this felt so fucking good.

" Fuck Tori right there I'm going to cum" I said

" Cum for me mami " Tori said

And that's all it took I came long and hard squirting my essence all over her mouth and face.

" Mmm you taste so good" Tori said

" Mmm yea get up here" I said capturing her lips

We didn't do too much else after that Tori made dinner , we talked , and made out before I gathered my things and left.

The next day at school was a little different Tori wasn't her normal self she wasn't all bubbly and smiling like she normally was she seemed on edge so I sent her a text to meet me in the black box. She walked in and I hopped off the stage and walked up to her.

" Veg" I tried to get out but she cut me off with a rough kiss.

There was nothing gentle about this kiss it was rough and angry. Tori hoisted me up on her waist with a strength I didn't know that she had and carried me to the back of the black box into the prop room. Once we were inside Tori laid me down on the prop bed we used when Cat played sleeping beauty and stood over me removing her clothes. It was something animalistic about Tori that both scared and excited me. Tori stood over me in her lacy pink bra and boy shorts before walking over to where I was sitting and stood in between my legs . I looked into her eyes that were hooded and darkened with lust. I wrapped my arms around her and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Tori deepened it once again battling my tongue for dominance which she won. I pulled her down onto my lap and quickly did away with her bra. I latched on to one of her nipples making her let out a satisfied sigh. i kept that up for a few minutes before switching over to the other nipple giving it the same treatment. Tori grinded into me as I flicked at her nipple.

" Jade?" Tori asked breathlessly

" Yes " I said letting her nipple go with a pop

" Fuck me" She said

I did as I was told and laid her down on the prop bed and pulled off her underwear . Tori's scent was magnificent and I couldn't wait to taste her. I spread her legs and dived head first into her snatch licking and flicking at her clit before my lips suctioned around the small pebble making it come out of its hiding place. Tori let out a loud moan and bucked into my mouth but held her down by placing my hands on her thighs. I let go of her clit and trailed my tongue down to her entrance and slowly pushed inside of her making her scream out in pleasure and grab my head to keep me in place. I tongued fucked the girl with everything in me tasting Tori's tangy nectar gush onto my tongue. I kept that up for a few more minutes before I pulled out my tongue and inserted three fingers inside of her making her scream out .

" Oh my God Jade that feels so fucking good " She moaned out

I fucked her long and hard making her squirt her essence all over me but I didn't stop until l had her completely undone and when she came hard again I pulled out my fingers and stuck my tongue back inside of her to catch all the residual cum that was left. After I licked her clean I crawled over to her and held her until she recovered and when she did she returned the favor by practically fucking me into a coma thank god for these sound proof walls. I asked Vega what was the matter and she told me that her parents were arguing alot and taking their frustration out on she and Trina and that's when I told her about my parents leaving for a month and if she needed a place to crash my doors we're always open she nodded and kissed me.

Friday night came and it was time for our official first date. I picked Tori up at 7 and we headed out to Santa Monica for dinner at the new sea food restaurant. Tori looked gorgeous in her blue dress her hair was curled and she wore light make up and wedge style heels. I wore a dark green dress with my hair curled with a strip of green highlighting it green heels and dark make up. We took our seats and ordered our food . Tori got the stuffed crab while I opted for the shrimp platter. After dinner we paid for our meal and went out to the beach. We had a good time chasing eachother around and holding hands walking in the sand. I knew then that Tori was the one and if it took rest of my life I was going to try everything in my power to make her happy. After our date we spent the rest of the weekend together at my house watching movies, eating junk , talking, and having the occasional sex. Monday morning we drove to school together since Tori said she didn't want to leave me which made me happy . We stopped at SkyBucks to get some coffee before pulling into Hollywood Arts.

" Jade thank you for everything " Tori said before we got out of the car

" Vega you don't have to thank me I had a great time" I said making her smile

Tori leaned over and captured my lips before breaking the kiss and getting out of the car. I followed her inside the double doors to get our day started.

Over the next couple of weeks Vega and I had grown inseparable we were together all the time hanging out , going on dates , having amazing sex, and just enjoying eachothers company . Tori took me to an art gallery and I told me that if her singing career didn't take off that she wanted to be an artist I told her to go for it she smiled and hugged me. I even showed her a script I had been writing she told me it was great and that I should finish it and that I was brilliant and then I fucked her up against my bedroom door because I'm a sucker for compliments. The month passed and my parents were back so that meant no more sleep overs for awhile since my parents were anal about having company but I still went over to Vega's every other day. I felt my feelings grow stronger for her everyday and I was pretty sure I had fallen in love with her but I wanted to know how she really felt before I said anything.

A few months have passed and Tori and I still haven't figured out what we're doing I mean I want to be with her more than anything but I dont think she feels the same . I mean she says she likes being around me but whenever the conversation of a relationship is brought up she brushes it off like what the hell? I guess she wants to remain a friend with benefits. So tonight I'm going out on a date with a girl from our class named Christian she's cool but she's not really my type. We went to a pizzeria that she knew of and everything was going good until Tori showed up and boy was she mad.

" Get up get up now" Tori growled at me

" Excuse me but we were in the middle of a date " Christian said

" I don't give a flying fuck what you were in the middle of let's go Jade" Tori said

I had never seen her like this I was scared and turned on all at the same time. I got up and apologized to Christian who Vega was staring daggers at and walked out of the building. We walked out to Vega's car and got in after she started the car and sped out of the parking lot. Tori was seething I could tell by the angry expression on her face . We pulled up in front of my house and Vega parked. We just sat there not saying a word until Tori broke the silence.

" What the fuck did you think you were doing Jade going out with that girl?" She asked

" Jealous are we Vega?" I asked with a smirk

" Don't play games with me Jade" Tori said staring daggers at me

Oh yea she was pissed.

" We just went out for pizza Vega it was no big deal" I said

" No big deal!? are you fucking kidding me Jade I think you going out with another girl is a pretty big deal" She said

" Well I wouldn't have to go out with other girls if you would stop being so fucking confusing " I said

" What are you talking about?" She asked

" What the fuck are we doing Tori?" I asked

" Right now we're arguing " Tori

" See here you go again avoiding the subject I'm telling you I'm getting really tired of this Tori" I said

" What are you tired of Jade?" She asked

" I'm tired of you dancing around the subject everytime I bring up wanting to be more " I said

" I don't dance around the subject" Tori said

" Yes you do but no more Tori I want to know what the hell we're doing and I wanna know right damn now!" I yelled

" Right now you're yelling at me and I need you to calm down now to answer your question at first I just thought we were having fun no strings attached but then I got to know you and eventually I fell in love but I'm scared Jade scared because everytime I let someone in they leave me that's why ive been ao reluctant to talk about us" She said

" Tori I would never leave you I'm in love with you you're the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing I think about before I go to sleep I love being around you you make me happy and that's what I want to do for you I want us to grow old and die together Tori because that's how you make me feel I know you're scared hell I'm scared too but I don't want to miss the opportunity to see where this goes " I said

" Do you really mean that?" Tori asked

" Every word" I said

Tori didn't say anything she just wrapped her arms around me and held me tight like she was afraid if she let go of me I was going to float away or some shit but I didn't mind I loved being in Tori's embrace. She pulled back and just looked at me reading my expression I guess to reassure herself that this was real.

" What are you thinking about Tori?" I asked

" About how extremely happy you make me" Tori said

" Oh yeah how do I make you happy Miss Vega?" I asked pulling her on my lap

" Because you're you Jade you've always gave me that extra push even when we were frenemies and now that I know that you feel just as strongly as I do I don't wanna mess this up because of my insecurities" Tori said

" Vega let's make a pact right here right now that no matter what one of us is feeling we'll always tell eachother and work it out because communication is key " I said

" Ok pinkys out" Tori said

" You're not really going to make me pinky swear are you? because I'm more of a blood oath type of girl" I said

" Jaaddeee" Tori whined

" Fine but you tell no one about this" I said connecting my pinky with hers

Tori smiled and kissed my pinky and I did the same. We made love for the first time that night and afterwards we held onto one another tightly as if we were promising through our embrace to never let eachother go.

The year ended and Tori and I graduated we walked proudly across the Hollywood Arts stage and received our diplomas and for the added bonus Tori and I snuck back into Hollywood Arts to have sex in Janitor's closet for the last time. Summer was great we spent time with our friends and spent alot of time with eachother. We took our first road trip to Oregon before everyone headed off to college and lets just say Tori and I left our mark in that cute little cabin. Then we all left. Tori and I ended up In New York city where we both were studing at NYU.

College life was fun but the workload was a bitch It's been plenty of times when I felt like dropping out but Tori would always convince and assure me that it would all be worth it once we graduated. Over the next 3 years Tori and I's relationship really bloomed into something special I asked her to marry me and she said yes and 9 months later we were married in a small ceremony in Vega's backyard. Our parents sent us to Hawaii for our honeymoon we spent 3 whole days consummating our marriage and sight seeing. Tori and I were married 5 months when she got signed to Real Deal records along with Andre she recorded a 10 song EP titled Golden the EP was met with great reviews and she earned a strong fan base. Tori recorded her first Album Star Shine a few months later and It was number one on the pop and R&B charts Tori had 4 number 1 hits and received 3 Mtv video music awards and 2 Grammys. I was so proud of her and I knew she was proud of me also I had began my actung career during our third year of college. By the time we graduated I had already starred in 7 movies and 6 tv shows . I had won 3 Academy awards ,2 Emmys , 4 golden globes, and 3 Grammys. Tori and I even collaborated and made an album together named Opposites Attract. It shot straight to number 1 and Tori and both won a few awards for it . When Tori and I were around 24 Tori got inseminated with our twin boys Roman Gage and Ronan Xavier Vega - West the boys were my splitting image only with Vega's complexion. When the boys were 4 I got pregnant with our daughter Rayven Santana Vega-West she looked just like Vega with gray eyes she was beyond gorgeous. When the boys were 15 and Rayven was 14 Vega was diagnosed with Ovarian cancer she began her treatments and chemo therapy and when she started to lose her hair me and the kids shaved our heads so that she wouldn't be alone. Tori went into remission and became stronger and healthier she retired from music and started a talent agency. I retired when I was 65 years old. Our kids were long gone with lives of their own and now Vega and I had grandchildren 5 to be exact . I think about everything that Vega and I had gone through to get to where we are . Behind closed doors we're still soulmates and I believe we always will be.


	5. Chapter 5

Us then Us now: Catorade friendship, Jori relationship

Us Then:

05: Milk Boogers

" Vega I'm telling you if you laugh too hard milk is going to come out of your nose" 5 year old Jade West said

" I don't think it will Jade" 5 year old Tori Vega said to her bestfriend before taking a gulp of her milk

" Alright Vega but when you're coughing up milk boogers don't say I didn't warn you " Jade said

" Hey Hey guys I have lots to tell you Ryan McCarthy ate that weird jello stuff in the cafeteria and he said his poop has been blue since last week " Cat said making Tori laugh so hard milk came flying out of her nose.

" Oh my God " Tori said as milk ran down her face.

" See Vega I told ya" Jade says laughing along with Cat.

06: Chicken Pox

6 year old Cat walked up to her best friend with a confused look on her face.

" Hey Kitty what's with the weird face?" 6 year old Jade asked

" I just found out something really scary Jade" Cat says

" What was it?" Jade asked getting scared herself but won't admit it.

" Robbie has the chicken pox " Cat said

Jade's eyes went wide.

" What's Chicken Pox?" Jade asked

" I'm not sure but Robbie is covered in polka dots he has oven mits on his hands and he's covered in pink stuff " Cat said

"How did he get it?" Jade asked

" Well he did eat that fried chicken from Captain Cluckies so I'm guessing that's where he got it from" Cat said

" Oh no my mom is supposed to be taking me and Tori there for dinner tonight" Jade says

" Well whatever you do don't eat the chicken" Cat said

Later on that night at Captain Cluckies:

" Jade honey you haven't touched your chicken at all are you feeling alright?" Jasmine West asked

" Yea mom I'm not really hungry right now" Jade says

" Well alright I'm going to the ladies room I'll be back in a minute girls" Mrs West says getting up from the table.

Tori who had been sitting next to Jade grabbed a piece of chicken from the provided tub and was ready to eat it but was stopped by Jade.

" Vega don't eat that" Jade says

" Why not I'm hungry?" Tori asked

" Because if you eat that you'll get chicken pox" Jade whispered

Tori took one look at her friend and burst out laughing.

" Tori it's not funny this is serious " Jade says

" Who told you that?" Tori asked

" Cat said Robbie ate chicken here and when he got home he had the chicken pox" Jade says

More laughter from Tori.

" Jade Robbie didn't get chicken pox from eating fried chicken he got it from Chester Stevens who got it from his big sister it's just something kids get" Tori said

" So you don't get it from eating chicken?" Jade asked

Tori shook her head no.

" I'm so getting Cat back for this" Jade says grabbing a piece of chicken.

07: Scary Movies

" Hey guys I saw this new movie last night and it's awesome" 7 year old Jade West said to her two friends.

" Really what is it?" Cat asked

" The Scissoring" Jade says

Getting gasps from both of her friends

" Michael from Mrs. Lewis's class said he watched it with his big brother and it scared him so bad that he peed himself" Tori said

" Please Tori if Michael has too much to drink he'll pee himself I'm telling you guys its not that bad" Jade says

" Alright well if it's not too scary we can have a sleepover and watch it" Cat says

Friday Night: the sleepover

" Did you guys see that she stabbed the pretty blonde in the eye with her scissors" Jade says

A very traumatized Cat and Tori clung to eachothers shaking frames.

" Tori?" Cat whispered

" Yes Cat" Tori said

" I think I need new underpants " Cat said

08: Mr. Pickles

" Tori I don't see why we have to do this that thing and I have never gotten along " Jade says

" We're here to show Cat some support Jade her gerbal just died " Tori said walking up to Cat's front door

Jade rang the door bell and a sad and disgruntled Cat dressed in black opened the door.

" Thank you guys for coming services for Mr. Pickles are being held in the backyard" Cat said

" Services?" Jade asked

" Yes we're giving him a proper burial" Cat said walking towards her backyard

Jade gave Tori an evil look getting a shrug from Tori in return.

Cat's backyard was surrounded by flowers and a large picture of Cat and Mr Pickles was placed by a box shaped hole in the ground.

" Alright Jade will you give Mr Pickles a proper send off?" Cat asked

" Me? Why Me?" Jade asked

" Because you're good with words" Cat said

" Alright Alright bow your heads God I can't believe I'm doing this Good Morning we're gathered here today to pay our last respects to Mr Pickles a great pet and friend to Cat who was cut down in the prime of his life because of a defected spinning wheel Mr Pickles was very energetic and because of that he's no longer with us today but he won't be alone he'll be met with company in animal heaven by my cat Miss Luxe and Tori's turtle Mr Tidwell now we'll have the goodbyes before we commit him to the ground" Jade says reaching for Cat.

" Mr Pickles you were one of my bestfriends and you will truly be missed i will always love you goodbye " Cat said as she began to cry.

Tori held her sad friend as she said her goodbye

" Mr Pickles I wish we could've had more time with you but unfortunately your time was up you'll truly be missed " Tori said

" Even though we never liked eachother I would have never wished this on you and in my own way I'll miss you rest easy little guy now that that's over let's commit him to the ground" Jade says walking closer to the hole.

Cat put the shoebox into the hole and grabbed Tori's hand.

" Now we commit him to the ground Mr Pickles we send you off to that great spinning wheel in the sky" Jade says grabbing the shovel

" Ashes to Ashes Dust to Dust we stick Mr Pickles in his crust Amen" Jade says as she buries the shoe box

" Amen " Tori and Cat said in unison.

" That was a lovely service thanks Jade " Cat said

" No problem kitty" Cat said hugging her best friend

09: The Great Toilet Paper Caper

" Trina where's the toilet paper?" 9 year old Tori asked her 10 year old sister Trina

" We don't have anymore" Trina said

Tori's eyes went wide she had just ate a chili burger deluxe from Gladiator Burger and her stomach was turning flips.

The brunette girl began to panic there was no toilet paper and the contents in her stomach were threatening to blow so she did what any other girl would do in her situation she raced to her house phone and called Jade who happen to live up the street from her.

Ring ... Ring...Ring...Ring

" Hello" Mrs West said

" Hello Mrs West is Jade in?" Tori asked

" Yes one second dear... Jadelyn " Mrs West said

" Talk to me" Jade said when she got on the phone

" Jade I have a major problem and I need your help " Tori said

" Vega please dont tell me you lost Cuddle Me Cathy again" Jade says

" No I didn't lose her she's under the bed but the problem is I have a Chili burger revving up in my stomach and its ready to take off but I don't have any toilet paper" Tori said

" And what does this have to do with me?" Jade asked

" Can you bring me some?" Tori asked

" So you want me to come all the way down the street just to bring you some toilet paper?" Jade asked

" Yes" Tori said

" Tori do you know how weird that is?" Jade asked

" Yes! Now can you bring some please my back is against the wall here" Tori said

" Haha ok be there in 5" Jade says

5 minutes later

" Tori I'm here" Jade says

" Thank God" Tori said snatching the toilet paper and running up stairs.

10: Cat's first crush

" Guys I have something to tell you " I said 10 year old Cat said

" What is it Kitty?" Tori asked

" I have a crush!" Cat said excitedly

" On who?" Jade asked

" Matthew Addison" Cat said

" Wow he's really cute Cat" Tori said

" I know and I really want him to ask me to 5th grade dance Friday" Cat said

" If you're scared to ask me and Tori could ask him for you" Jade said

" Oh I don't know Jade what if he says no " Cat said

" I'll guarantee he won't say no" Jade says

Monday Morning:

" Hey Matt" Jade says

" Uh hey Jade" Matt said with a smile

" I wanted to know if you had a date to the dance Friday?" Jade asked

" Um no but I was thinking about asking Cat" Matt said

" Wow that's great because between you and I Cat has had a crush on you since the beginning of school" Jade says

" Really!? That's great because I've been crushing on her too" Matt said

" There is a word of caution though Matt so i'm going to tell you now if you hurt my bestfriend I'm going to stick my scissors where the sun don't shine got it!" Jade warned

" Uh yea definitely" A scared Matt said

" Good now go ask her" Jade says

Matt scrambled down the hall to find Cat to ask her to the dance.

11: The Porno

11 year old Cat rushed over to Jade's house to meet her and Tori. Jade and Tori had been waiting all morning for Cat to bring over the DVD she swiped from her older brother Frankie. Cat reached Jade's house in record time and rang the doorbell. Jade answered by grabbing her best friend and leading her upstairs where their other friend was waiting patiently. Jade and Cat entered the room and closed the door behind them just in case Jade's mom and dad came home.

" Alright guys here it is" Cat said pulling the dvd from her back pack

" Freaking the Geek what a terrible title for a dirty movie" Tori said

" I dont care what its called I just want to see it" Jade says putting the disc into the Dvd player.

The movie began and a geeky looking girl popped up on the screen talking to a really cool looking guy. He asked for tutoring sessions but when they got to her house they were doing everything but studying.

" My God is his you know what supposed to look like that?" Tori asked

" I know it's kind of curved huh" Cat said

" I'm stuck on the fact that its going down her throat I mean one false move and he could snatch out her tonsils" Jade says

" That is so gross I don't think I ever wanna do that" Tori said

" Well it would definitely stop you from talking so much Vega" Jade said with a smirk

" Piss up a rope Jade" Tori said

" Look he's sticking it in her Vagina" Cat said

After about 30 minutes of watching the explicit content the girls shut it off and placed the DvD back into Cat's back pack.

" I'm officially traumatized how the heck can Frankie watch that?" Tori asked

" I don't know but let's make a pact no sex until we're 50" Jade said

" Agreed" Cat and Tori said in unison.

12: The Co-ed Party

" Aren't you guys excited it's our first co-ed party ?" Cat asked

" Not really everyone knows what goes on at these co-ed parties" Jade says

" What goes on ?" Cat asked

" Spin the bottle, 7 minutes in heaven and other disgusting things that those other 12 year olds think is cool" Jade says

" I still want to go Jade " Cat said

" Fine let's go get Tori and we'll go" Jade says

After picking up Tori the girls headed over to Allison Fairfield's house for the party. When the girls walked into the house they were surprised to see a Dj and kids dancing around like idiots, a table filled with sandwhiches and other stuff, and a punch bowel.

" Hey girls glad you could make it" Allison said

" Thanks for inviting us Allison" Cat said

" No problem now come on lets dance" Allison said

The girls danced around for a little while before going over to the table to get something to eat and that's when Hank Williams approached them. The girls didn't like Hank much because he was a second time 7th grader and he had developed a crush on Tori.

" Hey Tori let's dance" Hank said

" Sorry Hank I'm not in the mood right now" Tori said

" I wasn't asking you now come and dance with me" Hank said grabbing Tori's arm

" Let me go Hank" Tori said

Jade looked at the scene in front of her and something inside of her snapped.

" Let her go Hank" Jade says marching up to the giant boy.

" Stay out of this West come on Tori" Hank said still holding on to Tori

" Let her go or you'll be sorry" Jade says

" Oh yea? What are you going to do?" He asked

The room fell silent and the next thing anybody knew Jade had drew back her fist and punched Hank in the face knocking him into the punch bowl. The kids all cheered and Tori and Cat rushed over to Jade who was holding her hand.

" Jade are you ok?" Tori asked

" Holy shit that hurt" Jade says

" Well let's get you home so we can ice it" Cat said

The girls left the party and headed back to Jade's house.

" Hey Jade thank you for what you did back there" Tori said hugging and kissing Jade on the cheek.

Jade blushed the color of a tomato and said

" Anytime Vega Anytime"

13: The Curse

13year old Tori Vega was sitting at her desk doing her homework when a pain she never felt before hit her stomach. She rushed to the bathroom thinking it was a case of bad gas and pulled down her pants and underwear. What she saw in her shorts nearly stopped her heart a big red spot was in the middle of her underwear.

Tori screamed for her mom who came running into the bathroom.

" Tori baby what's the matter?" Her mom asked with a voice filled with concern

" I'm dying" Tori said showing her mother the spot

" Oh honey you're not dying you started your period you've officially become a woman" Her mother said

" My period?" Tori asked

" Yes Tori its when unfertilized eggs drop from your ovaries into your uterus causing blood to flow and it will occur every month until you hit menopause " Her mother said

" Why does it hurt so bad?" Tori asked

" What you're feeling are cramps its caused by your uterus contracting it will pass" Tori's mom said

After talking to her mother for a little while Tori hopped in the shower , grabbed a pair of clean undies , put on a pad , took some meds ,and laid down.

The next day at school Tori rushed up to Jade and Cat to tell them the news.

" Guess what I'm officially a woman" Tori said getting weird looks from her friends

" And why do you think you're a woman Vega?" Jade asked

" I got my period " Tori said

" Really?!" Cat said

" So having a period makes you a woman? Because from my understanding it makes you emotional, bloated, pissed off, and able to have children so if that's what makes you a woman congratulations Vega welcome to the team" Jade says with a smirk

" What a minute Jade you got yours already?" Tori asked

" Yup 2 months ago" Jade says

" And you didn't tell me?" Tori asked

" Well it's not something I like to go around broadcasting Vega" Jade says

Tori's eyes began to tear up.

" How could you not tell me Jade we're best friends I can't believe you kept me in the dark about this" Tori said letting the tears fall from her eyes

" So I'm guessing it wouldn't be a good idea to tell you I started mine a month before Jade" Cat said

Tori looked at Cat with a murderous gaze with tears rolling down her face.

" Jesus Cat Tori its ok we didn't tell you because we didn't want you to feel left out but now that you've gotten yours we can all go through it together" Jade said

" You mean that?" Tori asked

" Yes" Jade says hugging her friend

" Awww group hug" Cat said hugging them both

" We're a team Tori we'll always be there for eachother" Jade says

" Right Team Always" Tori said holding a pad making her friends laugh

14: Jade's boobs

Tori and Cat stood in front of Hollywood Middle School waiting for Jade to arrive since they hadn't seen her all summer because she went to her grandmother's house in New Jersey.

" Cat do you see her yet ?" Tori asked

" Nope not yet" Cat said

" Maybe you two idiots should turn around" Jade says

" Jaaaa. Oh my God " Tori said

" What?" Jade asked

" Well Jade when you left your boobs were small now there gigantic" Cat said

" Oh well yea" Jade says

" What happened?" Tori asked

" Well Tori it starts with something called puberty" Jade says

" Damn looking good West " Mike Wilson said as he passed the girls

" And then of course there's that" Jade says

" You know all the boys are going to be after you now " Tori said

" I don't care boys are stupid they see a pair of tits and lose their minds it's pathetic" Jade says

" Well then since you dont care can we use those babies to get free nachos at the movies Saturday?" Cat asked

" Cat!" Tori and Jade yelled in unison

" Well I have it on good authority that Stan at the concession stand is a boob kind of guy" Cat said

The two shook their heads and walked inside the school leaving their red head friend behind.

15: Beck

15 year old Tori and Cat stood in front of their lockers staring at their bestfriend who was currently making out with her boyfriend Beck.

" You would think they'd stop sucking face long enough to come up for air" Tori said

" Right if they keep doing that they wont have any lips to make out with" Cat said

Jade broke the kiss and let Beck go before walking over to her friends .

" Hey guys what's up?" Jade asked

" The hormone levels between you and Beck" Tori said

" What's that sposed mean ?" Jade asked

" Jesus and you call me dense we're saying now that you're with Beck you dont have time for us anymore" Cat said

" That's not true!" Jade exclaimed

" Yes we've had 3 movie nights and 2 sleepovers and you've missed every one of them " Cat said

" I'm sorry guys we'll hang this weekend I promise " Jade says

" Can we hold you to that? " Tori asked

" Definitely " Jade said

The weekend:

" See I told you two goofs we would hang" Jade says

" Yea but did you have to bring your boyfriend Jesus Jade it was supposed to just be us" Tori said

" He wanted to tag along " Jade says

" Are you two conjoined at the hip or something what were you thinking Jade?" Cat asked

" Why are you guys flipping out he just wanted to tag along " Jade says

" Well why don't you and your tag along go hang out some where else" Tori said

" Are you serious Tori ?" Jade asked trying to hide the sadness in her voice

" As a heart attack the one time we ask to hang out with you just us you bring him call me when it's cool for you to be alone" Tori said gathering her belongings and heading towards the door.

" Tori !?" Cat yelled

" I'm gone Cat" Tori said

" You know what Tori screw you we're not friends anymore" Jade says

Tori took one look at Jade with tears in her eyes before walking out of the door.

" Jade you dont mean that " Cat said

" Yes I do Vega's jealous of my relationship with Beck and she always will be " Jade said

" She's not jealous Jade she just misses you and you'd be a damn fool if you believed that your bestfriend of 15 years would ever be jealous of you" Cat said

" That's right Cat take her side I'm out of here come on Beck" Jade says heading towards the door.

Cat looked at her bestfriend and shook her head. Her bestfriends were no longer friends and later went on to start the biggest rivalry in Hollywood Arts history.

Us later on:

16: The Queen Bitch of Hollywood Arts

16 year old Jade West was The Queen Bee of Hollywood Arts and she ruled with an Iron fist . Cat and Tori were long forgotten well not entirely since Jade and Tori were fierce rivals who stopped at nothing to try and destroy one another. Cat was still Cat except now she was even more boy crazy and she went through them like clean underwear. Tori was a lot different than she was a few years ago she was still a sweet girl but thanks to Jade she had a bit of an edge to her now. Jade had walked through the double doors of Hollywood Arts combat boots stomping as she walked, her raven hair was curled with a strip of electric blue , her tight v neck showed off her clevage, and her ruffled skirt showed off her long shapely legs. Jade walked over to her locker and grabbed the books that she would need for the day and walked to her favorite teacher Mr. Sikowitz's class. When she arrived she saw her boyfriend Beck waiting for her with a cup of coffee which she desperately needed. So after she took her seat she snatched the coffee out of her boyfriend's hand and practically downed the hot liquid. Sikowitz approached the stage to tell the class about their assignment.

" Alright class it's time for another project " Sikowitz said

The class groaned.

" Now partners are as followed Beck and Andre , Cat and Robbie, and Tori and Jade" Sikowitz said

" What !?" Jade said in a menacing tone

" I'm not doing a project with that" Tori said pointing at Jade

" Who are you calling a that Vega?" Jade asked staring daggers at Brunette

" The thing who wants to know" Tori said with a smirk

" That's it I'm going to fucking end you Vega" Jade says walking over to Tori who stood up

" Yea right that shit might've worked on Hank but you're not going to lay a hand on me Jadelyn " Tori said

" Oh I won't huh?" Jade asked before she drew her fist back and punched Tori in the face making her flip over the desk

Jade gasped at what she had just done even though her and Tori didn't like eachother anymore she would never want to hurt her but she just did and she would have to deal with that. Tori emerged from behind the desk and her lip was busted and she looked at Jade with hell's fire and damnation and what happened next scared the hell out of Jade and the rest of the class. Tori leaped over the desk like a lion who had just been let out of his cage and pounced on Jade knocking her to the ground and once Tori had Jade completely subdued she began to wail on her. By the time Terrance the security guard came to break them up Jade and Tori had matching busted lips , Jade had a forming black eye , and Tori had a couple of scratches on her face. Both girls were sent to principle Helen's office where they were both suspended for three days. Jade looked at Tori who had a passive look on her face. Jade wanted to say something but decided against it. The Vega parents came to get Tori and Jade's parents came to get her no one said a thing they just walked out of Hollywood Arts to face their punishment.

16: Remorse

Jade was grounded for 2 weeks and had her car privileges revoked. Tori was also grounded for two weeks and since she didn't have a license yet her parents couldn't say give me your keys. They were both made to do homework and chores for the next three days .

Jade had just finished doing laundry when she came across a old photo album that her mother kept at the top of the closet where the laundry basket went. Jade pulled down the album and sat on the floor . The cover was decorated with blue , red, and green with the initial on the bottom of it Jade instantly knew what it was. It was their book of memories their being Her, Tori's, and Cat's. She opened the front page and instantly laughed it was the picture of them when they were 5 in kindergarten they were all wearing overalls and covered in paint. The day they took this picture Jade and Oscar Guetta started a paint war. The picture right below that one was wear your favorite hero shirt day Tori wore a super man T shirt with the red cape , Jade wore a Batman shirt with a yellow cape and Cat wore a Thor shirt with a red cape. They looked happy. Jade spent the next 20 minutes flipping through the album laughing at certain pictures and then she got to the back of the book . The last picture was of her and Tori at her 15th birthday party and to anybody who didn't know them personally would have thought they were two people in love because Tori and Jade were in an embrace and looking at eachother with love and admiration. Jade ran her fingers over the picture letting her tears drop onto the photo. Jade realized what she had done she ruined 15 years of friendship with the girls that stuck by her side and understood her better than anybody but most importantly she had lost Tori and started a dumb rivalry because she had gotten upset. Truth be told Jade would have never gotten with Beck if she hadn't been afraid to tell Tori how she truly felt that she had been in love with her their whole lives but because of this fight any chance of Jade telling her how she felt was shot to shit. Jade closed the book and put it back in it's place and continued with her chores.

16: Tears of a clown

Tori had finished her chores and now she was off to her room to start on the homework her teachers sent for her to do over the next three days. Tori couldn't believe that Jade had fought her but she really couldn't believe that she had pounced on Jade and wailed on her. Tori wasn't a violent person but Jade had pissed her off and honestly she didn't know why she was so pissed when she started the whole thing by calling Jade a that. Tori shook her head the whole fight was senseless and now she's dealing with the consequences of her actions. The night Jade and Tori stopped being friends had hurt Tori because she just didn't understand how Jade could choose her boyfriend over her and Cat they had been friends for so long and it only took that night to break them up for good .Tori stayed by the door of Cat's house for a minute and when she heard Jade say that she was jealous of her and Beck's relationship and instantly felt her heart break because there was some truth to it Tori was jealous she wanted Jade to love her and be with her because she was in love with Jade and had been for a very long time but Jade loved Beck and hated her. Tori spent the next three hours doing homework and after she was done she went and took a shower and went to bed.

16: Not on my Watch

Cat was devastated and surprised at how her long time friends were carrying on she could deal with an argument but fighting was a definite no no. She spent the whole day at school thinking of a plan to get them talking again but she needed a little help so she enlisted Sinjin Van Cleef to help her with her plan. Sinjin was a weirdo but he could hack into anything so his job was to hack into Tori and Jade's computer and have them meet at a secret location so that they could talk and reconcile so that Cat could have her bestfriends back. Cat set this all up around the time the girls got off punishment so that they wouldn't get in any trouble for sneaking out.

Two weeks later:

" Cat everything is set up I sent the letters and they're going to meet at the old abandoned warehouse on sunset " Sinjin said

" Yaaay awww Sinjin I'm so happy I could kiss you" Cat said making Sinjin perk up

" But I wont good job though buddy" Cat said making Sinjin shrug

Cat jumped in her car and drove to the abandoned warehouse to make sure everything goes according to plan.

16: The Meeting

Jade pulled up in front of the old abandoned warehouse around 8 she was really surprised to get that letter from Tori saying that she wanted to talk. Jade felt as if this was her chance to tell Tori how she truly felt since Beck broke up with her because of the fight. She walked into the warehouse and looked around and at the end of the hall she saw Tori sitting on the window seal kicking her leg back and forth.

" Hey " Jade says

" Hey" Tori said looking up at Jade

Tori looked at Jade as if she was looking at her for the first time. Jade was beautiful and boy did she feel out nicely. Jade looked at Tori the same way Tori was gorgeous and tonight Jade was going to tell her how she felt even if it killed her.

" Tori I have something to say" Jade told her

" Me too but you go first" Tori said

" Tori I'm so sorry about everything the fight, the rivalry, and anything else I've done I was stupid you and Cat have been my bestfriends since we were 5 and I threw it all away for a boy. Tori there's not a day that goes by that I don't think about what we had we were a team and I'm so sorry I screwed that up" Jade said as she cried

Tori couldn't take it anymore she wrapped her arms around the raven-haired girl and hugged her tightly as she herself cried.

" I'm sorry too Jade it was all my fault I was so mad when I thought you were choosing Beck over Cat and I. I've missed you too and love you so much Jade" Tori said but paused at her confession

" Tori you love me ?" Jade asked

" Yes Jade I do love you I've loved you since we were kids and you're right I was jealous but not of you I was jealous of Beck because he got the girl I love" Tori said with tears streaming down her face.

Jade had heard what she has wanted to hear for so long the girl that she loved loved her back now she was going to show her what she's been feeling her whole life. Jade grabbed Tori by the back of her head and attached her lips to Tori's and Tori returned the kiss in kind.

On the first floor of the abandoned warehouse in the control room Cat watched as her two friends kissed eachother with a giddy smile on her face. It was about time she thought.

Tori and Jade were still locked in eachothers embrace when they finally broke their kiss.

" Jade not that I'm complaining or anything because that kiss was amazing but what about Beck?" Tori asked

" Beck and I aren't together anymore Vega he broke up with me after the fight it seems that he's fallen for someone else" Jade says

' Who?" Tori asked

" Alyssa Vaughn " Jade says

" That rich snob? Jesus Beck is such a tool" Tori said

" True but now he's someone else's tool " Jade says

" So you know how I feel now how do you feel ?" Tori asked

" I've loved you since we were five Tori it's always been you " Jade said

" Then why were you with Beck?" Tori asked

" Because I was too scared to tell you how I felt I didn't want you to turn me down or you only see me as a friend so when Beck asked me out I said yes" Jade says

Tori nodded

" But now that that's over Tori I'm going to ask you something that ive wanted to for a long time will you be my girlfriend?" Jade asked

" Yes Yes 1000 times yes" Tori said wrapping her arms around Jade and squeezing her tight.

Jade hugged Tori as if she would never get the chance to again and right before they could capture eachothers lips again they heard a high pitched squeal that made them both jump.

" Omg I Love both of guys so much and I'm so happy you two are finally together " Cat said jumping up and down.

" Cat what the hell are you doing here?" Jade asked

" Well I kind of set you guys up" Cat said

" What do you mean set us up?" Tori asked

" Well after the fight I was really sad because I missed you two so much and I wanted you guys to end your stupid feud so I met up with Sinjin and told him my plan so he hacked into your computers and sent you those notes" Cat said

" You know what Tori I was just about to ask you about that letter" Jade says laughing

" Really? what did it say?" Tori asked

" Jade , I know you probably hate me but I really need to talk to you so could you please meet me at the old warehouse on sunset" Jade says

" Haha that's what mine said" Tori laughed

" Sinjin made us sound all desperate and shit" Jade laughed out

" But none of that matters because we're all together again and nothing will ever come between us again" Cat said

Tori and Jade intertwined their hands and Cat giggled as the trio walked out of the abandoned warehouse.

16: Sleepover Shenanigans

Jade and Tori have been together for about two weeks now and they still haven't let anyone in on their relationship status yet because they're not exactly in a rush to let everyone know yet their taking their time to just enjoy eachothers company. Cat set up a sleepover that weekend so the girls could catch up. The trio were currently sitting on Cat's bedroom floor talking about the gossip and rumors they heard around school.

" So did you guys hear about Ryder Daniels?" Cat asked

" No what about him" Jade says grabbing a handful of popcorn

" He gave Shannon McClain an std" Cat said

" Holy shit really?" Tori asked

Cat nodded her head

" That doesn't surprise me Ryder Daniels is a skeez he lures unsuspected girls into his web of deceit all the time so it wouldn't surprise me in the least that he gave her the clap" Jade says

making Cat and Tori laugh

" Alright Tor you're next what gossip have you heard?" Cat asked

" Marilyn Pruitt second DuI in 6 months" Tori said

" My God you would think she would've learned after daddy coughed up a big one the first time to get that shit expunged off her record people will never learn" Jade says

" Alright babe you're next " Tori said making Jade smile

" Harrison Mayhugh was caught with an under aged girl at some sleazy hotel last weekend " Jade says

" Good lord he graduated last year he couldn't find any girls his age?" Tori asked

" He likes them young and stupid and he always has" Jade says

The girls talked well into the night until they all feel asleep.

17: The New Power Couple of Hollywood Arts

17 year olds Jade West and Tori Vega were Hollywood Art's new it couple and alot of the students were still confused on how it happened because of the fierce rivalry they had others were happy that they were finally done fighting. Cat was the happiest of them all because she had her best friends back. Tori was pulling her books out of her locker when she felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist and kiss her on the cheek. Tori smiled and turned around to see her gorgeous girlfriend smiling back. Tori wrapped her arms around Jade's neck and hugged her tightly before leaning in to kiss the raven-haired girl.

" Aww you guys are so cute" Cat said as she walked up

" Thanks Kitty" Jade says smiling at her crimson haired friend.

" Hey Kitty you still down to go to the mall with us after school?" Tori asked

" No can do guys I got a date" Cat said

" A date?" Tori asked

" With who?" Jade asked with a concerned look

" Robbie" Cat said smiling

" Alright Shapiro finally getting his shit together" Jade said

" Well you kids have fun but not too much fun" Tori said

" I should be telling that to you two" Cat said wiggling her eyebrows

Tori and Jade laughed nervously and changed the subject quickly. Sex was really a touchy subject for the girls mainly because that haven't had it. Jade came up with the idea of not having sex until they've been together for 6 months well they made 6 months a few weeks ago and they still haven't done it. Tori was starting to get worried that Jade wasn't interested in having sex with her but she didn't know that was far from the truth Jade wanted to but she didn't think Tori was ready so she decided not to press the issue. Tori walked Jade to her class and kissed her goodbye before heading to took her seat by her other bestfriend Andre who was eyeing the girl in the front row.

" Don't you ever get tired of womanizing?" Tori asked

" Naw I can't say that I do but what's up Chica?" Andre said

" Andre if I tell you something you promise you won't tell anyone?" Tori asked

" Yea what's up" He said

" I don't think Jade wants to have sex with me" Tori said

" Wow what makes you think that?" Andre asked

" She hasn't made a move on me at all and we made a year almost 2 weeks ago" Tori said

" Well maybe you should talk to her about it " Andre said

" Yea that's a great idea Andre I'll just walk up to my slightly demented girlfriend and say hey babe why haven't we fucked yet" Tori said

" Well damn I'm not saying get yourself killed" Andre said

" I don't know what to do Dre" Tori said

" You should turn up the sexy one time that will definitely make her want to seal the deal " Andre said

" Turn up the sexy huh ? well I guess I'll try that thanks Dre" Tori said

17: Operation Sex you up

Tori had gone out of her mind all week trying to figure out how to turn on her sexy to entice Jade into having sex but she came up empty so she enlisted the help of her big sister Trina.

" Baby sis you came to the right person because I'm the queen of turning up the sexy" Trina said

Tori rolled her eyes but kept listening.

" First you have to entice your girl make her wanna want you" Trina said

" How do I do that?" Tori asked

" We have to sexy up your look because you look like the girl next door I need you to look like the freak up the street" Trina said making Tori's eyes widen

So for the next couple of hours Trina made Tori try on different looks that would make Jade drop to her knees.

The next day at Hollywood Arts Jade was standing at her locker talking to Andre and Robbie when her jaw dropped mid conversation and the boys turned around to see what their friend was looking at and when they found out their mouths dropped too. Tori had walked in looking drop dead gorgeous and dare we say sexy as all hell. Her long brunette hair was straightened, she wore a white v neck ripped midriff tshirt that exposed her white push up bra that made her clevage sit up perfectly, a pair of jean shorts that stopped right under her ass, and a pair of all white converse. Jade was stuck on stupid looking at her girlfriend who was slowly approaching them.

" Hey boys" Tori said in sultry voice

" Hi Tori" The boys said in unsion still gawking at their friend

" Hey beautiful " Tori said to her shocked girlfriend right before she pulled the stunned girl into a passionate kiss.

" Lets get to class" Tori said getting a nod from Jade

The walked into Sikowitz's class hand and hand and took their seats. Jade eventually snapped out of her shock to take a good look at her girlfriend. Tori was sexy and it took everything in Jade not to take her on Sikowitz's stage. Sikowitz dragged on about whatever and who gives a fuck while Jade tried to keep her cool while her girlfriend teased her to no end. The last straw came when Tori dropped her pen on the ground and bent forward to pick it up giving Jade a good glimpse of her ass. After the bell rang the raven haired beauty grabbed her girlfriend and led her out of the double doors and out to the parking lot where she practically threw her into the passenger seat of her car speeding all the way to her house. Once the door was open Jade dragged Tori into her bedroom and threw her down on her Cali King. Tori was shocked, scared, and excited all at the same time looking at the predatory look on her girlfriend's face.

" Clothes Off Vega" Jade ordered

Tori wasted no time in stripping down to her bra and panties. Jade looked at Tori hungrily looking her up and down.

" Take off your clothes Jade" Tori said

" Why don't you do it for me " Jade said in a husky but sexy voice that sent a shiver down Tori's spine.

Tori walked over to her soon to be lover and began to strip her out of her clothing and once Jade was down to her bra and thong Tori looked up at her just to see Jade looking down at her with a sexy smirk on her face .

" Don't be shy Vega" She said

Tori smiled and kissed up her girlfriend's legs and brushed her nose against Jade's centre causing Jade to shutter. Tori was teasing Jade and she was starting to grow impatient so Jade pulled Tori to her feet and attached her lips to the brunette's and walked her back over to the bed. Jade broke the kiss and pushed her girlfriend down on the bed making her land with a plop and crawled on top of her capturing her lips. Tori made good use of her hands by rubbing Jade's back and sides and the raven-haired girl kissed down her jawline descending down to her neck. Tori let out a satisfied sigh as her girlfriend kissed and licked down her neck. Jade kissed and 0nipped at Tori's collarbone before descending over to the valley in between her girlfriend's breasts before reaching behind her and unhooking her bra. Once she pulled the straps down Jade was finally introduced to Tori's small but perky breasts. Jade placed her hands on the small mounds and gave them a gentle squeeze making Tori moan at the feeling. She pinched and tweaked the brunette's nipples making them harder.

" Jade please" Tori said

" Please what Vega?" Jade asked

" Put them in your mouth" Tori said

" Gladly" Jade said latching onto Tori's right nipple

" Ahhhh uhhh " Tori moaned

Jade flicked at the small bud with the tip of her tongue making Tori wither beneath her. She switched over to the other nipple giving it the same treatment before kissing down Tori's stomach stopping to lick around her belly button before continuing her journey towards where her girlfriend needed her the most. Once Jade reached the top of Tori's clothed mound she took one look at her girlfriend getting the ok to proceed. Jade pulled her underwear down and off of her legs before spreading her legs and diving into her snatch licking and flicking at her clit.

" Oh my God Jade!" Tori screamed

Jade's tongue licked all over Tori's pussy before it went down to Tori's entrance and slowly pushed inside of her making her scream out in pleasure and grab Jade's head. The brunette rode Jade's face feeling her release come to her and Jade must have sensed it because she pulled her tongue out and inserted three fingers inside of Toro

" Oooooh fuck Jade yes!" Tori screamed

Jade's fingers worked her girlfriend over until she shook and came all over the her fingers. Jade pulled them out of her slowly and licked Tori's cum off of her fingers. Tori looked at her girlfriend with a predatory gaze , sat up, and captured her lips in a passionate kiss tasting herself on her lips. Tori pushed Jade down on her back and straddled her kissing the raven-haired girl senseless before moving to the sensitive spot behind Jade's ear. Jade let out a soft moan as Tori nibbled at her earlobe. Tori kissed down to Jade's collarbone and over to the valley in between her breast . she licked the small space moving over to the exposed clevage kissing the top of them

" Vega take my bra off I need you" Jade pleaded

Tori did as she was told and unhooked Jade's bra and pulled it off of her. After years of secretly fantasizing about Jade's breasts they were finally in her sights.

" My God Jade their beautiful " Tori said taking in her girlfriend's breasts

Jade smirked

" Why thank you Vega "

Tori realized she was starting too much so she grabbed the large orgs and gave them a gentle squeeze making Jade moan. The sound was music to Tori's ears and she wanted to hear more so she rubbed the pads of her thumbs over Jade's hard nipples getting another moan out the Raven-haired girl. Tori moved her left thumb ,descended down ,and captured Jade's left nipple into her mouth.

" Ahhhh uhhh shit Tori" Jade moaned

Tori licked and sucked the hardened nub before switching over to the other nipple giving it the same treatment. After she was down she kissed down Jade's body stopping to lick around her pierced belly button before heading down to Jade's coverd mound. Tori took another look at Jade who looked ready to pass out from the anticipation Tori didn't want to keep her waiting so she put a finger on each side of the straps holding Jade's thong up and pulled them down and off her legs. Tori looked at her girlfriend's sex and couldn't wait to explore it for the first time. She slid her index finger down Jade's slit and felt how wet the girl was before leaning in to taste her. Tori was in heaven Jade tasted amazing . Her tongue danced around Jade's pussy making her scream out in pleasure. Tori tongue played with Jade's clit before her suctioned around it sucking it gently.

" Oh my God Tori that feels so fucking good " Jade moaned out

Tori kept that up for a few more minutes before trailing her tongue down to Jade's entrance and slowly pushed inside of her making Jade let out a high pitched squeal that would probably embarrass her if anyone besides Tori heard it but since she would only hear it she kept going. Tori twirled her tongue around the tight crevice feeling Jade's juices spray on her tongue before quickly pulling out and inserting three fingers inside of Jade.

" Holy shit Oh God Tori!" Jade screamed

Tori worked her fingers in and out of Jade until she came all over her hand and after she helped Jade ride out her orgasm she pulled her fingers out and crawled next to her love.

" Wow Vega that was amazing " Jade says pulling her girl into a passionate kiss tasting herself on her lips

" You were pretty amazing yourself" Tori said breaking the kiss

The girls snuggled against eachother and fell into a peaceful sleep.

18: College Blues

18 year olds Jade, Cat , and Tori had graduated from Hollywood Arts and began their college experience at UCLA. The girls used all the money they made from their summer Jobs to pay for an off campus apartment for the three of them. Tori and Jade were still going strong and Cat and Robbie had even gotten together life was good. Tori was in the middle of the living room floor doing homework when Jade and Cat walked in.

" Im telling you Jade Mrs. Warner is being mean to me for no reason" Cat said

" Jesus Cat what has she done now ?" Jade asked

" She gave me a D- on my designs" Cat whined

" Why would she do that your designs were really good Cat?" Tori asked

" I don't know I'm thinking about dropping the class" Cat said

" No Cat if you dont take this class you won't progress into the next phase maybe you need to talk to her" Tori said

" Maybe I should let Jade talk to her" Cat said

" Oh no you don't want me to talk to her " Jade says

" No you really don't the last time Jade talk to one of my teachers she scared him so bad his hair turned white" Tori said getting a nod from Jade

" Ooh I'm so frustrated " Cat whined

" It's ok Cat everything will be ok " Tori said hugging her best friend

The Next Day:

Cat walked into her design class so she could talk to her teacher.

" Excuse me Mrs Warner?" Cat asked

" Oh hello Cat, What can I do for you?" Mrs Warner asked

" I wanted to talk to you about my grades" Cat said

" Oh , I don't see why you're one of best in my class " She said

" Wait best? then why have you been giving me failing grades?" Cat asked

" Failing grades? wait a minute Cat what is your last name?" Mrs Warner asked

" Valentine" Cat replied

Mrs. Warner looked through her attendance sheet and saw where she went wrong

" Oh Cat I'm sorry I got you mixed up with the other Cat I have in the class before yours now I have to go back and re grade everything I'm so sorry for the mix up sweetheart " Mrs Warner said

" It's ok I'm just glad I'm not flunking" Cat said with a smile

" No you're the best in my class Cat" She said

Cat hugged her teacher and skipped out of the classroom to go find Tori.

Tori was sitting under a tree reading a book when Cat ran up to her.

" Tori!" Cat yelled making the girl before jump

" Oh my God Kitty you scared me what's up?" Tori asked

" I spoke to Mrs Warner about my grade" Cat said

" Oh yea what happened?" Tori asked

" Well she accidentally got me mixed up with another girl named Cat and it seems that she's actually the one failing not me I'm passing with flying colors" Cat said

" Oh that's great Cat" Tori said hugging the smaller girl

Cat spent the rest of her day coming up with new design ideas to present to Mrs Warner.

19 : A star is born

19 year old Jade West was sitting at a local Cafe catching up on some homework when she noticed a guy staring at her. She had never seen the guy before and her was starting to creep her so she went back to typing up her script for advanced screen writing. Jade had just typed the last sentence when the guy approached her.

" Umm excuse me ?" The guy asked with a heavy British accent

" What do you want?" Jade asked glaring at the guy

" I noticed you when I was sitting over there and I wanted to know if you've ever acted before?" He asked

" Look pal if you're one of those perverted guys who pick up young girls to do porn I would suggest that you back away from me slowly before I take these lovely scissors of mine and chop your dick off" Jade says holding up her scissors

" Oh God no I'm Charles Easton I produce horror films" Charles said

Jade knew who Charles Easton was she just didn't recognize him without his beard the guy produce some really good horror films some of which Jade actually liked.

" Oh man I'm sorry I didn't recognize you without your beard I'm Jade West" She said shaking Charles's hand

" Oh it's quite alright It's nice to meet you Jade but back to my first question have you ever acted?" He asked

" Well I used to go to Hollywood Arts before coming her so I did a few plays and wrote a few but nothing major" Jade says

" Well I'm producing a film would you like to come read for me ?" He asked

" Uh yea yes I'd be honored " Jade says

" Well here's my card come by around 5 " Charles said handing Jade the card

" Ok thank you " Jade said

" It was really nice meeting you Jade hope to see you there" He said before leaving the cafe.

Jade held the card and looked at it this could be her shot she had to be perfect. She rushed back to the apartment to put away her laptop and books. Tori and Cat wouldn't be home until after 5 so she had a good hour and a half before she had to be at the reading . She left the apartment around 4:15 and jumped on the freeway to make it to the reading a few minutes early. Jade walked into the center where the reading was being held and she was instantly greeted by Charles.

" Jade you made it and your early I appreciate punctuality" Charles said

Jade smiled and nodded. Charles handed Jade the script and lead her to the stage to do her reading. Jade recited the words as if she made them up herself she wowed the director and after 30 minutes of deliberation Jade was awarded the lead role of The Queen Of Vampires. Jade was beyond excited she got a starring role in a big motion picture and she couldn't wait to tell Tori and Cat. She pushed the speed all the way home and when she got there she ran up the stairs to there apartment and burst throw the door.

" Babe Cat !" Jade yelled

" Hey Baby what's up?" Tori asked

" Yea Jade " Cat said rubbing her eyes

" I have the most exciting news to tell you guys" Jade says

" What is it?" Tori asked curiously

" I just landed the lead role in the new Charles Easton movie " Jade says

" OH MY GOD BABE !" Tori screamed hugging her girlfriend

" Wow Jade thats exciting " Cat said hugging her best friend

" I'm excited for you honey but how did it happen ? you didn't tell me about any casting calls" Tori said

" Well I was doing my homework at that Cafe I always go to and Charles Easton himself was there and he asked me personally to come read for the part and I did and I got it" Jade said excitedly

" Oh baby I'm so proud of you" Tori said

" Thank you baby " Jade says

" But Jadey what about school?" Cat asked

" I'm guessing I'll have to take a leave until the movie is wrapped but when it's over I'm definitely coming back" Jade said

Tori and Cat nodded in unison and hugged Jade tightly

19: Missing you terribly

Today was bitter sweet for 19 year old Tori her girlfriend Jade was leaving her for 6 months to go film in London. Tori was beyond happy for Jade but 6 months was a long time to be away from her love.

" Hey babe I think I'm all set " Jade says

" You're sure you have everything?" Tori asked with a raised eyebrow

" Yea " Jade says picking up her bag

" Well i think you don't and I think you kind of need this" Tori said holding up Jade's passport.

" Oh shit what would I do without you?" Jade asked taking her passport out of Tori's hand

" Well for one you'd forget your passport" Tori said with a smirk

" Alright smart ass let's get to the airport " Jade said with a smile

Tori had taken the day off of school to drive Jade to the airport and the ride to the airport was quiet not a bad quiet but quiet all the same. Tori was in deep thought when Jade finally broke the silence.

" So bad what're you planning to do in my absence?" Jade asked

" Uh pretty much the same thing I do when I'm around you school and hang with Cat" Tori said

" So you wont be shaking some ass at that new teen club they just opened?" Jade asked with a smirk

" No, well it depends if Cat wants to go" Tori said

" So if Cat wants to go you'll be out shaking your ass?" Jade asked

Tori giggled

" Yes Jade if Cat wants to go I'll be out shaking my ass" Tori said with a smile

" Alright just make sure no one touches my ass or they'll be hell to pay when I get back" Jade says

" No one will this ass only belongs to you Jade" Tori said laughing

" You're damn right it does and don't you forget it Vega" Jade said making Tori laugh harder.

The two pulled into the airport parking lot and that's when realization set in for the girls Jade would be away from Tori for the first time in almost 3 years . Jade grabbed her two duffle bags and her carry on and headed inside with Tori following suit. After Jade checked in and gave them her duffle bags she walked over to her loving girl.

" This is it babe" Jade says wrapping her arms around Tori's waist

" I'm going to miss you so much Jade" Tori said throwing her arms around Jade's neck

" I'm going to miss you too baby this 6 months are going to go by fast and then we'll be together again I"ll call you every chance I get and then we'll Skype" Jade says

" But what about the 8hr difference?" Tori asked

" I don't give shit I'm still going to call and skype you" Jade says

" I love you " Tori said pulling Jade into a hug

" I love you too Vega" Jade said

The two made out for a while until Jade went to board her plane and just like that Jade was gone. Tori got into her car and prayed that her girl would make it there in one piece before heading home.

19: Home is where the heart is

Jade had been gone for a good 5 months and she was beyond homesick she missed Tori and Cat like crazy and she wanted to go home. Since she's been in London she's worked 18 hrs a day straight. Today she finished up the remaining scenes before they went to editing. Jade had done a damn good job on her role and Charles was beyond impressed.

" Jade!?" Charles called out

" Yea Charles?" Jade asked

" You've been amazing to work with Jade and you've made my character really come to life" Charles said

" Thank you Charles the pleasure was all mine and I hoped that I would do the character justice " Jade said

" Well you did and since today you shot your remaining scenes it's headed over to editing now we're going to send you home on the red eye first thing in the morning " He said

" Oh my God Charles thank you " Jade said giving Charles a hug

Jade got to go home early and finally be reunited with her love and bestfriend. The whole time she was in London she made sure to call or skype Tori no matter how tired she was. Jade rushed back to the house she was staying in and packed all of her belongings. She was so excited about going home she barely slept. The alarm Jade set had gone off and she quickly threw on some sweats, a hoodie, and a pair of nikes before Nigel came to get her to take her to the airport. The private plane was awesome it took 11 hrs for her to get home half of which she slept and she arrived to L.A.X. at 8 pm California time. A car was waiting for her to take her home so she threw her bags in the trunk of the car and hopped into the backseat. Jade arrived home at 9: 30 and told the driver thank you before heading up to the apartment.

19: Mami's Home

Jade opened the front door and sat her bags on the floor.

"Cat and Tori must be sleep" she thought to herself as she walked up to the room doors

She peeked inside of Cat's room to see her fast asleep cuddling with Robbie she smiled and closed the door before heading down the hall to her and Tori's room. Jade slowly pushed the door open to see Tori laying on her side of the bed holding Jade's pillow. Jade smiled and stripped out of her clothes. Once she was completely naked she pulled the covers off of Tori slowly revealing Tori's half naked body. Jade loved it when Tori slept with just her underwear on and nothing else It was a turn on for her. She rolled Tori onto her back carefully so she wouldn't wake her and pulled her panties down and off of her long legs. Jade spread her love's legs taking in the girl's scent that drove her crazy. She lowered herself so that she was face to face with Tori's pussy . Jade had waited 5 months to do this so she wasted no time taking a tenative lick of Tori's centre. The latter shivered and let out a slight moan at the feeling Jade smirked and continued to lick up and down her slit before going to Tori's clit and flicking at the small pebble making it come out of its hiding place getting a loud moan from Tori who finally sat who was still half asleep stared down between her legs only seeing black locks before the owner of said raven hair stared into her eyes and thats when Tori grabbed a hold of Jade and pressed their lips together. Tori kissed Jade with everything in her tasting herself on Jade's tongue and pulling her down on top of her getting into the scissoring position. They girls let out loud moans as their vaginas connected. Jade rocked into her love at a slow pace making Tori grip and claw at her back. It didn't take long for the girls to reach their climax after they were done Tori wrapped her arms around Jade and fell into a peaceful sleep.

19: The Premiere

" Jade this is so exciting we're about to walk the red carpet to see your movie" Cat said

" Yea It's pretty awesome" Jade says as Tori helps her with her suit Jacket

Cat came up with the idea of them wearing lady suits to the premiere Cat's was red of course, Tori's was white, and Jade's was black. Jade grabbed her black red bottoms that her mom bought her, Tori threw on her white heels, and Cat thew on some red ones. Once hair and makeup were down the girls headed out of the door and into the limo that awaited them. Thousands of people surrounded the theater.

" Wow look at all these people" Jade says

" Jadey you're a star" Cat said excitedly

" No Cat I'm not a star I was just in one movie" Jade says

" You were in one film that was produced by one of the biggest producers in the biz and directed by one of the biggest directors in the world so yea that pretty much makes you a star now babe" Tori said

Jade just smiled before Nigel opened the door for the girls letting them out.

" Thanks Nigel" The girls said in unison

" Have a good night Ladies" Nigel said

" Alright girls this is it" Jade says grabbing both their hands.

" Oh my god there's Jade West!" A girl screamed making the people around her yell and applaud around her

' We love you Jade" Other's yelled

" See baby you're a star" Tori said kissing Jade on her cheek.

Jade smiled again and waved to all of her new fans and signed a couple of autographs. The girls had fun on the red carpet they took lots of pictures before going in to see the film. Once the girls were seated the movie came on so for the next hour and 45 minutes Tori and Car were completely drawn to the screen and beyond amazed at how good Jade did. After the movie was over Cat and Tori practically spoiled Jade with compliments.

" Babe the movie was amazing omg you did so good I'm so proud of you" Tori said hugging the young actress

" I liked the part where you ripped out the others vampire's throat that was awesome" Cat said

" Thanks guys I appreciate all the love" Jade says

" Jade!?" Charles Easton called out to her

" Hey Charles " Jade said

" Oh it was magnificent wasn't it?" He asked

" It was amazing" Tori said

" It was awesome you did a great job on the script" Cat said

" Thank you, you two must be Cat and Tori" He said

" Yes that would be us I'm Cat and she's Tori" Cat says to Charles

" Nice to meet you Charles " Tori said

" The pleasures all mine Ladies I've heard so much about you from Jade here" Charles said

" Oh you did , did you?" Tori asked with a raised eyebrow at Jade

" Nothing but good things Tori I assure you erm Jade told me you're a singer and Cat you're a designer " Charles said

" Yes I sing" Tori said

" And yes I design" Cat said

" And they're both really good at what they do Charles" Jade added

" Well I'm shooting a teen movie and we're also working on soundtrack so Tori that's where you can come in and Cat we need a designer for the teen looks can you two do it?" He asked

The girls were in complete shock but they happily agreed.

20: My Bright Shining Star

20 year olds Cat, Jade, and Tori were living the life that they had only dreamed of. After Jade starred in Queen of the Vampires she got booked for the next to sequels and then after that landed a few Tv roles and a couple of horror films. After Cat did the designs for that Teen Movie she was offered an internship in Paris. Tori did the sountrack for the Teen Movie which ended up being a really great success landing herself a record deal with her bestfriend Andre. Her first album was scheduled to drop at the end of the the amount of work that the girls were doing they decided to put college on hold but made a pact to go back and finish but right now it was the time for them to make it shine.

21: The Movie Star, The Pop Princess , And The Fashionista

21 year olds had finally found their place in the sun they were riding high and enjoying being celebrities. The greatest part about Tori, Jade, Cat was that they were still humble the money they made didn't go to their heads and they spent every moment of their free time together.

22: Wedding Bells

Tori and Jade had been together for almost 6 years now and Jade finally came to the conclusion that it was time to make Tori her wife.

" Cat I want this ring to scream unconditional love and devotion" Jade said as her and Cat looked at different engagement rings

" For these prices it's going to scream love , devotion, and bankruptcy" Cat said

" Shut up Cat" Jade said jokingly

" Alright ladies what can I help you with?" The sales clerk asked

" I want a ring that screams true love" Jade said

" Alright well take a look at these" He said

" Wow these are beautiful " Jade said

" Jade look at that one I think this is the one you should get" Cat said point to a 3 diamond princess cut ring.

Jade took one look at that ring and instantly fell in love with it. She now knew for sure that this was the ring she was going to propose to Tori with.

" I'll take it" She said

The store clerk put the ring in the ring box and Jade paid for it. Cat and Jade left the shop and went out to Jade's car. In said car Jade and Cat were coming up with ideas on how Jade should propose to Tori and Jade had to admit that some of Cat's ideas were pretty bizarre but some of them were really sweet too but Jade knew she had to do this on her own so she thought of the perfect way to give Tori the engagement ring. She called Tori's favorite bakery and ordered Tori's three favorite cakes and after she picked them up she hurried up and got back to their apartment before Tori got home. Jade placed the small cakes on the counter placing the ring in the one in middle and waited for her love to come home from the studio

An hour later

" Babe ! Cat ! I'm home!" Tori yelled

Jade and Cat rushed from their rooms to greet the half Latina.

" Hey Baby" Jade says hugging and kissing her soon to be fiancee

" Hi Tori" Cat says hugging her best friend

" Wow I think I like this welcoming" Tori said walking into the kitchen

Jade and Cat looked at each other with their fingers crossed.

" Omg who bought cake?" Tori asked excitedly

" I did sweetie" Jade said

" This is why I love you babe" Tori said tasting the cake

Tori went to stick a fork in the middle cake and hit something hard

" What the he'll what is this?" Tori asked pulling the icing covered ring out the cake

Jade shook her head thinking this wasn't her brightest ideas. Tori licked off the icing to reveal her ring

" Oh my god" Tori said looking at the beautiful ring

And before she knew it Jade was down on one knee and Cat was already in tears.

" Can I borrow that for a moment sweetheart" Jade says taking the ring from a shocked Tori

" Victoria Dawn Vega I loved you since I was 5 years old and I love you even more now you're my everything and it would make me the happiest woman in the world to have you by my side forever so with that being said Tori would you do me the honor of being my wife?" Jade asked

Tori had tears streaming down her face she's waited for this moment her whole life and now it's finally coming to fruition.

" Yes baby 10000 times yes yes I'll marry you" Tori said wrapping her arms around her girl who place the ring on her finger

" Oh my god I'm so happy for you guys" Cat said squeezing life out of her friends

Everything had gone perfect

23: Mrs West

Tori and Jade were now married in holy matrimony and as a wedding gift Charles bought Tori and Jade their first home and their parents sent them to Hawaii for their honeymoon. Cat was kind of sad that her friends would be moving away but she was excited that she'd finally be going to Paris.

24: Paris Love

Cat had arrived in Paris and her star was shining brighter than the city lights. Cat missed Jade and Tori terribly but her friends we're married and chasing their own dreams. Cat also missed Robbie she hadn't talked to him since the day she left and she was worried that their relationship was over. Cat walked in front of the Eiffel Tower and looked at it smiling at one of 7 wonders of the world

" I Know Robbie would love this" She said

" And you would be right sweetheart " Robbie says holding a bouquet of flowers

" Oh my god Robbie" Cat says hugging her man tightly

" What are you doing here?" Cat asked

" Well baby I wanted to make what I'm about to do truly special " Robbie says getting down on one knee

" Omg" Cat says covering her mouth

" Caterina Valentine will you marry me ?" He asked opening the ring box

" Yes Robbie l'll marry you " She said wrapping her arms around the boy.

"YEAAAAA!"

Cat turned around to find the source of the loud outburst and immediately burst into tears when she saw her two best friends clapping and cheering her on.

" Jade ! Tori! What are you guys doing here?" She said hugging them both

" We wouldn't miss this moment for the world baby girl " Jade said as they all embraced eachother

25: 20 years Of Friendship

After Cat's Wedding the girls sat under a shaded tree talking and sipping wine as they reminisced.

" Haha remember when Cat wouldn't go in elevators after watching that Twilight zone episode?" Jade asked

" Haha yea she thought it would take her to another dimension" Tori said

" Look guys I was 7 ok " Cat said

" Wow guys 20 years later and we're still here and still the best friends" Tori said

" Yea with the exception that you two are married" Cat said

" Let's make a toast ladies to 20 years of friendship, love, and awesome careers " Jade said raising her glass

" To Another 20 years " Cat said

" Here Here" Tori and Jade said in unison clicking their glasses together.


	6. Chapter 6

It's our little secret

Jade's Pov

Secrets, secrets are what binds us and makes us feel secure in our friendships. Secrets can also take a toll on us and tear us apart. The secrets shared between friends are sacred and are to never be told to another outside of your clique but what happens when that sacred bond is broken can you come back from it?, can you rebuild the trust you once had? The answer is no you can't. You can never trust that person again and you know what they say about secrets it doesn't work between two people unless one of them is dead.

Cat and I have been bestfriends since we were in elementary school. She knew everything about me all of my dreams , aspirations, my goals, and all of my secrets and I knew all of hers. Cat knew things that were supposed to go to our graves but of course Cat always had a big mouth. One night we were at a party and Cat got really drunk and became loose at the mouth. She revealed that we slept together not only in front of our friends at school but my then boyfriend Beck. He was so hurt by my infidelity that he broke up with me in front of everyone and wrecked my relationship with our other friends. I cried for weeks because no matter how much I pleaded with Beck he wouldn't take me back. I fell into a deep depression that quickly turned into something cruel and wicked. Cat became friends with some other girls and she told them all my secrets. I was taunted and teased to the brink of suicide but I couldn't do it. Why kill myself when I could get rid of the source of my pain. The day I decided to put my plan into action I called Cat and told her I wanted to bury the hatchet and become friends again she happily agreed to meet with me the next day. Cat came over my house at a quarter to four once she was in I hit her over the head with a vase knocking her on conscious. I dragged her body down to my basement where I beat, tortured, and sexually assaulted her for three days. Cat's body was bloody and horribly bruised from the torture I inflicted on her body and she began to beg me just to kill her. Her cries and pleas didn't move me I was to hell bent on revenge to care what she wanted but the more she cried and screamed my name drove me crazy so I smothered her watching as the life sipped out of her small body. after she was dead I looked her lifeless with a scared look on her face I smirked but I still wasn't satisfied. I took out out my army knife and stabbed her in the heart with it repeatedly so she she would know how my heart felt. I wrapped her in the plastic I had spread around the basement and stuffed her into a body bag. I thank God that my house was soundproof or the neighbors would have tipped off the cops. I waited until real late to stash her body into the trunk of my dad's old car that i placed more plastic around just in case the bag leaks and drove into the night. I went out to Stenson's Lake just outside of Beaumont and dumped the body. I watched as she floated away and eventually sunk before walking away. Stenson's Lake was a prohibited spot so I hurried back to the car before anyone noticed. The drive back home was peaceful until I realized that I had to get rid of her motor scooter and phone so I rushed back to the house to quickly dispose of those things. I pretty much grabbed the scooter and took it to the junk yard when no one was there and trashed it and her phone I took the sim and sd card out of it before crushing it. I took a shower and headed off to bed. The news of Cat's disappearance spread through the school like wild fire. Some suspected that she ran off with some guy because Cat was boy crazy. Nobody suspected me at all. About 3 in a half weeks later a fisherman found Cat's body in Stenson's Lake why the fuck was he there who the fuck knows but they found her and the world stopped. Everyone I knew mourned her death and Hollywood Arts had memorials all over the school It was like she never fucking died and when she wasn't being remembered at school she was all over the fucking news but it always ended the same no one knows who did it . I smirk every time because no one knew it was me because I was way too smart to get caught. Time had passed since Cat's death and people started to move on and that's when Tori Vega showed up all bright eyed and bushy tailed. At first I hated her guts because I thought that she would be just like Cat but she proved me wrong and we became good friends. Tori and I were like two peas in a pod we hung out every day and slept over each other's houses she even bought me a bunny for my 16th birthday. I started to develop feelings for her and eventually she did too so we started dating. I never told Tori anything about Cat and I kept it that way. Years passed and Cat's murder was a cold case file I became an actress and Tori became a pop singer we got married and had 3 kids. We had a great life until I was diagnosed with stage 4 of brain cancer and the doctor's gave me 3 months to live. Death was upon me because I kept seeing Cat's angry spirit all around me telling me to repent for my sins. On my death bed Tori was sitting at my side trying to keep her tears at bay this was my chance to tell her my terrible awful secret.

" Tori I want to tell you something that I've been keeping to myself for a long time but first I need to know if you can keep a secret" I said

" Yes Jade I can keep a secret" Tori said

" Before you came to Hollywood Arts I did a terrible thing and I know when I die I'm probably going to hell for it but I'm going to tell you because you're the only one I can trust" I said

" What is it Jade?" She asked with concern in her voice

" Tori I killed Cat and dumped her body in Stenson's Lake" I said

Tori gasped in horror holding her chest as she looked at me. The shock must've been too great for her because Tori dropped dead from a heart attack right there in our bedroom. I looked over at her lifeless body and shed a tear before death himself came to claim me. Tori and I were buried next to each other in the Hollywood Hills cemetery where we continued our eternal slumber. No one ever found out about Cat it remained a secret and the best thing about a secret is no one can ever tell if all of us are dead.


	7. Chapter 7

Confessions: Catorade

Episode: Car , Rain, & Fire with a twist

Setting: A couple blocks away from Mona Patterson's House

" I can't believe that old bag wet us up like that" Tori said hopping into the front seat of Cat's brother's car

" I can't believe she isn't dead" A very wet and angry Jade said looking at Cat

" I'm sorry guys I really thought she was, that website was very convincing" Cat said

" Well Cat next time do us all a favor and stay away from the internet " Jade said hopping into the driver's seat

" Let's just go guys it's getting late and there's probably a lot of traffic on the way back" Tori said

Jade nodded and put the key in the ignition but when she turned the key to start it she realized it wouldn't turn on but only made a grumbling sound before cutting off again

" Shit" She said

" What's wrong Jade?" Tori said

" The battery's dead " Jade said

" Damn it can this night get any worst!?" Tori said in a frustrated fashion

" I'll just call a tow truck and hopefully he'll get here before something kills us" Jade says hopping out of the car to call the tow company

" I'm really sorry Tori" Cat said on the verge of tears

" It's ok kitty don't cry I'm sorry for getting upset" Tori said placing her hand on top of the red heads knee

" So we'll be stuck out her for atleast another hour and a half because the freeways are packed" Jade said getting back in the car.

" Well we better make the most of it until they come" Cat said

" Ok how are we sposed to do that Cat?" Tori asked

" Well we could talk about stuff " Cat said

" Stuff like what Cat?" Jade asked picking at the black nail polish on her nails

" Like what's the real reason you and Beck broke up for good " Cat said

Jade went completely still and Tori looked at her with concern then Jade finally spoke.

" Well it wasn't because of what the rumor implies Beck didn't break up with me because I wouldn't have sex with him he broke up with me because he found out that I'm in love with someone else" Jade said

" WHO!" Cat and Tori yelled in unison

" Oh no I already confessed too much it's one of you guys turn now" Jade said

Tori and Cat looked at each other hesitantly afraid of what else might be confessed this evening.

" Well since you two won't ask each other questions I guess I'll ask Cat why won't you go out with Robbie?" Jade asked

" Because I'm in love with Trina" Cat said before she clasp her hand over her mouth

" Well slap my ass and call me baby you love Trina Cat? That might be the craziest shit I've heard all year" Jade said

" You're in love with my sister?" Tori said beyond confused

" Yes Tori I'm in love with Trina" Cat said

" But why?" Tori asked

Jade tried her hardest to contain her laughter but it was starting to get really hard to contain.

" Because she's more than what you two see everyday she's funny and caring and a great kisser" Cat said

" You kissed her? When ?" Tori asked

" When we went to get the solvent for your monster mask" Cat said

" No wonder why it took you guys forever to get there " Tori said

" Tori if I asked Trina out would you object to it?" Cat asked

Tori's face softened and she smiled.

" No Cat I wouldn't object if you love my sister I think you should go for it" Tori said

Cat let out a high pitched squeal and wrapped her arms around Tori who returned the hug in kind.

" Alright enough with the mushy stuff Tori how come you turned down all those guys that asked you out?" Jade asked

" Because Jade I don't like guys" Tori said

" Whaaaat! Wait a minute Tori so you're a little lezbehonest?" Jade asked

" Yes Jade " Tori said

" How come you didn't tell us Tor?" Cat asked

" Because my mother told me it wouldn't be good for my image" Tori said

" But there's plenty of openly gay actresses and singers" Jade said

" Tell that to my mother " Tori said

" Jade why have you been spending your weekends over Robbie's house?" Cat asked

" If you two idiots tell anyone what I'm about to tell you I'll deny everything I meet with Robbie every weekend to watch Star Trek" Jade said

The other girls bursted out laughing.

" Omg Jade you're a trekkie?" Tori asked

" Yes and if you tell anyone I'll cut your hair off " Jade said

The girls continued to laugh making Jade roll her eyes.

The girls talked some more and then they heard the tow truck pulling up.

" Great we're saved " Cat said clapping her hands

The other two girls shook their heads and headed towards the truck.

The tow guy jumped Cat's brother's car and the girls were on their way back home. Cat was the first to go to sleep leaving Jade and Tori to continue their conversation.

" So Tori are you interested in anyone I mean like girl wise?" Jade asked

" Actually I am" Tori said

" Who?" Jade said with an almost jealous tone

Tori smiled catching Jade's hint of jealousy.

" Well she's about 5'7 pale skin jet black hair Bluish gray eyes and she has the greatest body I've ever seen" Tori revealed

Jade smirked and decided to take it bit further loving where this was going.

" Anything else about this girl that interests you?" Jade asked

" Yea she's obsessed with scissors" Tori said with a smirk of her own

" Oh she sounds pretty awesome " Jade says playing it off

" She really is, she's beyond beautiful, sexy as hell even, she's really smart, can be an asshole at times but that's what I love about her" Tori said

Jade smiled and before she knew it she was pulling the car over to the side of the road.

" Jade what are you doing?" Tori asked

" This" Jade said cupping Tori's face and kissing her slowly

The kiss lasted for a little before the two broke apart and stared into each other's eyes.

" Confession?" Tori asked

" I'm so in love with you that's the reason me and Beck broke up he told me that I should go after the one I love and now that I know you feel the same I want to explore it" Jade said

" I love you too Jade" Tori said recapturing the girl's lips.

" About time you two admitted your feelings now I don't keep it a secret anymore because man it was hard" Cat said

The girls laughed at their friend before Jade turned the ignition back on and jumped back on the freeway. The night started off terrible but it ended with Jade and Tori finally getting together and Cat being accepted for being in love with Trina. Tonight brought them that much closer Thank you Mona Patterson.


	8. Chapter 8

Forbidden Fruit: Jori G!P

for·bid·den /fərˈbidn/

not allowed; banned.

Jade's POV

Have you ever wanted something so badly knowing that it was morally wrong and that it could threaten your whole livelihood? Something so despicable and contemptible that you realize your values are for shit.

I realized that when she walked into my classroom on the first day of school. I was mesmerized by Victoria Vega she's beyond beautiful and her confidence was astounding. I knew then that she would be a fucking problem for me.

The first time I touched her I felt electricity and heat radiate through my body and that was just from a simple touch of her shoulder to congratulate her.

I had to have her.

I had gone over the risks in my head over and over again and simply came to the conclusion that I just didn't care as fucked up as that sounds.

I was sitting in the office waiting for Helen to come out and talk to me about the new plan she had for one of my classes when Tori walked in with her bestfriend Andre Harris. My God she looked sexy in her flannel shirt and her black skinny jeans I was getting wet from just watching her.

" Hey Ms. West" Andre and Tori said in unison

" Hey Guys" I said with a smirk

Tori looked me up and down before putting a smirk of her own on her face before walking out of the office

Fuck I'm definitely going to need a new pair of underwear.

After talking to Helen about staying after school for a few hours I got up and went to class.

I was speaking to the class about creative writing when the school alarm went off. I rolled my eyes as the students filed out of the classroom and out to the Asphalt. I was on my way out when I felt a hand cover my mouth and an arm wrap around my waist pulling me into the utility closet. After the door was closed and locked the mystery person let me go and pulled the chain that made the light come on. My eyes widened when I realized that it was Tori who dragged me into the closet.

" Tori what do you think you're doing why did you drag me in here?" I asked

Tori didn't say anything she just marched up to me and captured my lips.

I wanted so much to just stop this but I couldn't I wanted her badly but not like this.

" Tori stop" I said breathlessly

" I don't want to stop" She said capturing my lips again

I threw my arms around her neck and pressed harder against her. What the fuck was it about this girl that made me want to risk it all?

Her tongue forced it's way into my mouth and I purred. Tori was a damn good kisser for her age. We made out for a few more minutes and that's when I felt something hard press against me.

" Tori what's that?" I asked breaking the kiss

" What's what?" She asked kissing along my jawline

" I felt something hard in your pocket " I said

Tori's eyes went wide and she backed away from me.

" Tori what's wrong?" I asked

" I gotta go " She said before running out of the closet

What the fuck just happened?

I knew I probably should've felt ashamed of myself for letting a student seduce me in a utility closet but I didn't I wanted more of Tori I wanted her to be mine but I knew that couldn't happen until she was 18 but as crazy as it sounds I'm willing to wait.

The next couple of days after the s were awkward Tori wouldn't even look at me which pissed s off and made me sad all at the same time . I s't understand it she was the one that dragged me into that closet now she qwas acting strange. I just needed to end this before things get way out of hand.

After class let out Tori stayed behind.

" I'm sorry for yesterday I freaked" Tori said

" let's just forget it ever happened Tori and go back to our normal lives" I said

" I don't want to forget about it" Tori said

" Tori listen to me if something like this gets out I'm screwed no job ,no life, and not to mention jail time" I said

" It's not going to get out I promise but I need to tell you something but not here can you meet me at Barnsdell Park around 9 tonight please I'll explain everything then" Tori said

"I'll think about it" I said

Tori just nodded and left the classroom. I shook my head I couldn't believe that I was even considering meeting Tori at this park. I had to end this and that's what I'm going to do.

 _Later on that Night._

I pulled up to Bransdell Park and saw Tori sitting on one of the swings. I got out of the car and walked over to her.

" So you decided to come after all" Tori said

" Tori look we can't do this I'm your teacher and we should have never crossed that line" I said

" How many times did you practice that before you got out of the car?" Tori asked

I scoffed and rolled my eyes at her

Fucking smart ass

" Yes you are my teacher and I know you're scared that you'll get caught but I'm assuring you that you won't" She said walking up to me

I tried to back up but she pulled me close to her by my waist.

" Tori " I said

" Listen to me Jade I can call you Jade right? From the moment I saw you I knew I had to have you and you'd be lying if you said you didn't feel the same way" Tori said kissing my cheek

" Tori we can't do this you're a child" I said

Tori backed up and raised an eyebrow at me.

" Well you didn't think I was a child when you were making out with me in that utility closet now did you?" Tori asked

The balls on this fucking girl

" That was a mistake" I said

" Oh was it now?" Tori asked before she captured my lips

God what the fuck was I doing? I came here to break things off and here I am getting lost in this incredible kiss.

I'm definitely screwed.

I wrapped my arms around her neck as she deepened the kiss battling my tongue for dominance but of course I won.

" Tori we have to stop before someone sees us" I said

" Then let's take this to your car" She said

I only nodded and led her to my car.

I unlocked it and Tori got into the backseat. I blew out a deep breath and looked around before I joined her. Tori wasted no time recapturing my lips and climbing on top of me so that she was between my legs.

" Mmmmm" I moaned out as Tori kissed down my jawline

She was at my pulse point sucking slowly when I felt something hard press against my center.

" Tori what's in your pocket?" I asked

" There isn't anything in my pocket" she said removing her mouth from my neck

" Then what is this?" I asked grabbing the front of her pants

Tori jumped back instantly and her body slammed hard against the door.

" Oh my God are you ok?" I asked

" I'm good" She said

I was shaking my head and then I looked down to the front of Tori's pants and I saw that there was a bulge a very huge bulge.

" Tori why do you have a bulge in your pants do you walk around with one of those strap on things?" I asked

Tori shook her head.

" Then what is it?" I asked growing more curious

" It's something I have to tell you Jade I don't know how you're going to feel about this afterwards but It's the reason I ran out of the closet yesterday" she said

" Go on" I said

" I was born intersex I'm a girl but I have a Male anatomy" Tori said

" So you're telling me that you have a dick? Hahahahaha that's a fucking good one Tori now really what did you want to tell me?" I asked

" I'm serious" Tori said

" Ok if you're really serious pull the sucker out and show me" I said

Tori smirked

" Well Alright" Tori said reaching into her jogger sweats and pulling her member out

I went into shock not only did she pull out her cock but it was fucking huge with a Caramel complexion like the rest of her with a perfect mushroom tip and balls the size of small oranges.

I was at a lost for words.

" Believe me now?" Tori asked

I nodded slowly

" I bet you really want to run away now" She said sadly

I shook my head no as I stared at it. It looked so smooth and perfect and honestly it was making my pussy drip like a faucet. So I did what any other woman would do in my case. I grabbed it and began to stroke her.

" Mmmmm" Tori moaned

Her cock felt so good in my hand and the more I stroked her the more turned on I got and then a thought popped into my mind I had always wondered why the girls at the school were always going crazy over her now I realized why. Tori had probably been having sex with these girls and dumping them. I wasn't going to let her do that to me for two reasons 1. I'm a woman and 2. She wasn't going anywhere.

" Mmm fuck" Tori moaned

So I decided to take it a bit further by ducking down and licking around her mushroom tip.

" Ahhhh" She moaned

I smirked and continued my ministrations.

It wasn't long before I engulfed her and had her moaning her head off. I couldn't believe how good she tasted and her pre cum was so delicious that I tried to suck it out of her like the cream in a Twinkie.

" Oh fuck Jade if you keep going I'm going to cum" Tori said

I gave her the sexiest smirk I could muster while looking directly in her eyes and proceeded to suck her dick like I was mad at it.

" OMG JADE FUCK!" Tori screamed

I bobbed up and down on her rod like a mad woman I needed her to cum like people needed air to breathe.

Tori fucked my face until her hot load shot down my throat and coated my stomach. Tori tasted amazing and I made sure I got every drop.

" Wow you're amazing " Tori said

" Why thank you" I said wiping the residual cum from my lips

Tori took a few minutes to recuperate before pushing me back on the seat and going under my skirt to remove my thong. Tori wasted no time spreading my legs and diving head first into my pussy.

" Ahhhhh fuck yes Tori" I moaned

Tori's tongue was amazing for a 17 year old. I swear in the 25 years that I've been living I've never felt anything like this not even with my ex boyfriend and fellow teacher Beck.

" Mmmm fuck so good so fucking good" I moaned out

Tori's tongue was moving faster than a speed boat making every nerve in my body twitch. Her hands gripped my thighs as I grinded into her face. I was close.

I grinded harder into her face until I felt that familiar tug at my stomach indicating that I was ready to blast off so that's what I did. I came all over her face and hair and when she came up to face me her face was dripping from all the cum I had produced. I tried to say something about it but was cut off by Tori's rod pressing itself inside of me.

" Holy Shit " I said as Tori pressed deeper inside of me.

" Fuck you're so tight" Tori said

I was in heaven. I couldn't believe I was actually doing this in the backseat with one of my students no less.

" Fuck Tori you're so deep it's like I can feel you in my chest" I said

Tori groaned as she pumped faster inside of me.

" Uhhh Ahhh Fuccckkkkkk!" I screamed but was silenced quickly by Tori's lips as she kept pumping until she came.

We stayed like that for a minute just looking into each other's eyes. When I looked at Tori I didn't see fear or judgement I saw love and admiration something you usually don't see in a teenager's eyes and I'm pretty sure she could see it mine too.

After we got ourselves together Tori got out of the car and I followed so I could walk her to her car. Once we reached it Tori leaned against the door and pulled me close to her and recaptured my lips. We made out for a few minutes before Tori broke the kiss

" So the next time we do this let's go somewhere a little more comfortable" Tori said

" So there will be a next time?" I asked with a smirk

" That's entirely up to you" Tori said

" It's not all up to me Tori you're apart of this too" I said

" Well how about your place?" Tori asked

" Too close for comfort but we'll talk about it at a later date but for now let's get home we have school tomorrow.

I gave her a quick kiss , got in my car , and sped off into the night. I thought about every thing that transpired tonight and realized now that there was no turning back now Tori was it for me and as long as she'd have me I would be right here.


End file.
